My Fiance
by yui4291
Summary: Kehidupan baru Yoo Young Jae yang dipaksa tinggal dengan lelaki yanng ibunya bilang adalah tunangan Young Jae? Terlebih lelaki itu adalah seseorang yang dulu sering membulinya./DaeJae/Gs
1. Chapter 1

Young Jae kesal. Gadis itu mempoutkan bibirnya beberapa senti. Dia tidak menyangka ibunya sendiri kini mengusir Young Jae dan meminta Young Jae tinggal bersama dengan tunangannya. Heel, Young Jae bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana wujud lelaki yang ditunangkan padanya. Yang bnar saja dia harus tinggal bersama seorang lelaki asing. Bagaimana jika lelaki itu melakukan hal yang buruk pada Young Jae?

"Eomma, aku tidak mau. Kenapa kau memaksaku. Kau mengusirku eoh? Apa eomma sudah tidak sayang lagi padaku?" Young Jae merengek dengan puppy eyes yang ia buat semenyedihkan mungkin, berharap ibunya akan luluh dan membatalkan niatnya.

"Jangan memasang wajah menyedihkan begitu Jae-ah. Itu sudah tidak mempan lagi pada eomma. Kau sudah besar dan bahkan dewasa." Ujar Nyonya Yoo sadis. Young Jae semakin memajukan bibirnya. Dalam benak gadis itu, ia berfikir apakah wanita yang melahirkannya 23 tahun lalu itu sudah tidak menyayanginya lagi.

Young Jae memasuki mobil yang disiapkan Nyonya Yoo dengan perasaan kesal. Selama perjalanan ke apartement seorang lelaki yang bermarga Jung itu, Young Jae tak berhenti menggerutu. Sumpah serapah mengalir lancar dari bibir manis itu. Mata gadis itu menggeliat sebagai tanda tidak suka.

Tapi disi lain rasa penasaran mulai menyentuh kepala Young Jae. Seperti apakah sosok lelaki yang di tunangkan padanya. Berapa usia lelaki itu? Apakah dia lebih tua dari Young Jae? Atau mereka seumuran? Apa dia lebih muda dari Young Jae? Ah, sepertinya lelaki itu tidak mungkin lebih muda darinya. Young Jae akan menggadaikan wajahnya jika saja itu memang terjadi. Lelaki itu bermarga Jung.

"Jung" Young Jae bergumam. Jung, dia memiliki sedikit atau malah banyak kenangan buruk dengan seorang lelaki bermarga Jung. Gadis itu berdoa semoga lelaki itu bukanlah Jung yang ia kenal atau Young Jae akan menenggelamkan dirinya di dasar sungai Han. Jung yang ia kenal adalah seorang lelaki menyebalkan yang tidak pernah membuat hidup Senior High School Young Jae tenang dan Young Jae tidak sedang berminat untuk mengulangi masa-masa kelamnya bersama Jung menyebalkan itu.

"Kita sudah sampai nona." Kata supir itu.

Young Jae mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela, mengamati sebuah gedung apartement yang menjulang. Young Jae keluar dari mobil dengan desiran yang menabuh dadanya. Entah kenapa gadis itu menjadi sedikit gugup sekarang. Young Jae baru melangkah setelah beberapa detik terdiam.

"2734, Well. Mari kita lihat seperti apa kau Jung"

 ****My Fiance****

 **DaeJae**

 **T**

 **By: Yui4291**

Di hari minggu yang cerah, matahari telah meninggi. Biar-bias benang cahaya yang terasa hangat perlahan memanas dan semakin menyengat nyatanya tidak berhasil membangunkan lelaki tampan itu. Seakan tidak terusik sedikitpun lelaki itu masih memejamkan mata di balik selimut yang menggelung tubuhnya.

 **Ting tong**

 **Ting tong**

 **Ting tong**

Lelaki itu mengerang kesal ketika suara bel menyeruak di telinganya. Ia baru saja tertidur pukul 4 dini hari, tidak tahukah orang yang bertamu di apartemennya jika dia masih sangat mengantuk.

 **Ting tong**

 **Ting tong**

"Heol. Siapa yang bartamu sepagi ini!"kesal lelaki itu langsung beranjak dari ranjang untuk membukakan pintu. Dia bersumpah siapapun yang memencet bel apartemennya, jika tujuan kedatangan dari orang itu tidak penting maka ia akan melempar orang itu dari jendela apartemennya.

Dengan penampilan yang masih acak-acakan dia membuka pintu. "Siapa?" Tanyanya malas dengan bibir yang menguap.

"JUNG DAE HYUN"

Lelaki itu seketika melotot saat sebuah suara familiar menyebut namanya dengan keras. Kantuk yang sedari tadi menyerang Dae Hyun tiba-tiba lenyap saat menyadari seseorang yang berdiri di depan apartemennya. Dae Hyun mengamati gadis itu dari atas ke bawah. Dae Hyun mengenalnya, Dia adalah Yoo Young Jae, gadis yang selalu menjadi sasaran pembulian Dae Hyun semasa Senior High School. Sekarang gadis itu adalah tunangannya dan mereka akan tinggal bersama. 'ini akan menarik' setidaknya itulah yang ada di dalam benak Jung Dae Hyun.

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak! Kau mau membuatku tuli eoh?"

'Sial kenapa harus Jung yang ini!' teriak Young Jae dalam hatinya.

Young Jae mendengus. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dengan pipi yang bersemu merah ketika menyadari penampilan lelaki di depannya.

"Menyingkir aku mau masuk." Young Jae sengaja membentur lengan Dae Hyun untuk mempermudah aksesnya masuk ke dalam apartemen lelaki itu. Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya, mengamati ruang tengah apartemen Dae Hyun dengan pandangan menilai. Young Jae tidak tahu, Jung menyebalkan Dae Hyun menata apartemennya dengan rapi.

"Tidak usah memandangnya seperti itu. Aku tahu apartementku bagus." Dae Hyun berucap dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Tidak, ini biasa saja. Apartemen Yong Guk oppa, bahkan lebih bagus dari ini." Sanggah Young Jae.

Dae Hyun menatap Young Jae tidak suka, namun detik berikutnya, Dia hanya mendelikkan bahu kemudian meninggalkan Young Jae disana.

Young Jae hanya melirik Dae Hyun sekilas. Bagi gadis itu pemandangan di luar jendela yang langsung berhadapan dengan taman lebih baik, dibandingkan harus mengamati pria hitam itu.

Dae Hyun datang dari arah dapur dengan segelas air minum.

Young Jae sempat berpikir Dae Hyun akan memberikan air minum itu padanya. Tapi, ekspektasi gadis itu tidak berjalan dengan baik. Dae Hyun mengambil menuman itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Uh, entah kenapa di mata Young Jae lelaki itu terlihat sangat sexy saat meneguk tetesan air yang mengalir di kerongkongannya. Oh Tidak, kenapa Young Jae jadi mesum begini. Dia menggeleng keras.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Dae Hyun heran.

"Ti-tidak ada. Dimana kamarku?" Tanya Young Jae young Jae sedikit tergagap.

Dae Hyun memicing. Ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu. Dae Hyun merasakan taburan rasa gugup dalam kata-kata Young Jae. Wajah gadis itu terlihat memerah sedari tadi. Dae Hyun sempat mengira Young Jae sedang sakit, namun lelaki itu menyadari sesuatu kemudian ia menyeringai. Pikiran jahil telah menari-nari dalam benak Dae Hyun. Tidak ada salahnya memberikan ucapan selamat datang pada Young Jae. Ah, bukankah Jung Dae Hyun sangat baik.

"Ayo ikut aku." Kata Dae Hyun membantu Young Jae membawa kopernya. Lelaki itu berjalan terlebih dahulu diikuti Young Jae di belakangnya.

Dae Hyun membuka sebuah pintu berwarna putih yang Young Jae yakini adalah sebuah kamar. "Ini adalah kamarku, dan mulai hari ini kau juga bisa menempati kamar ini. Jadi ini adalah kamar kita." Jelas Dae Hyun.

Young Jae terdiam dalam beberapa saat sebelum menyadari perkataan Dae Hyun. Tinggal sekamar dengan Dae Hyun, terlebih dia adalah seorang lelaki. Ini adalah sebuah neraka.

"APA? KAMAR KITA? AKU TIDAK MAU SEKAMAR DENGANMU JUNG DAE HYUN! AND-"

Young Jae berteriak untuk kedua kalinya. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana kondisi telinga Dae Hyun. Lelaki itu langsung membekap mulut Young Jae dan menahan gadis itu di dinding agar tidak memberontak. "Aish, kenapa kau hobi sekali berteriak, eoh? Kau mau seluruh penghuni apartemen datang kemari? Dasar Young Jae pabo" kata Dae Hyun masih mendekap bibir Young Jae.

Young Jae meronta meminta di lepaskan. Lelaki itu benar-benar mengunci tubuh Young Jae hingga tidak bisa melawan lagi. Ia bahkan sekarang merasa kesulitan untuk bernafas. Apa Dae Hyun sedang berencana untuk membunuh Young Jae? Ugh, ingatkan Young Jae untuk membalas dendam nantinya.

Young Jae mengigit tangan Dae Hyun kuat, membuat laki-laki itu merintih dan mengibaskan tangannya sakit. Tangan Dae Hyun yang lainnyapun sudah tidak mengunci Young Jae lagi. Gadis itu berhasil melepaskan diri dari Dae Hyun.

Gadis manis pecinta portable itu terengah. Hidung dan mulutnya mencoba meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin untuk memenuhi kebutuhan paru-paru yang semakin menipis. "Ya! Kau mau membunuhku eoh?!" Young Jae melayangkan protes.

Dae Hyun meniup-niup kecil tangannya yang terasa masih sakit. Bahkan bekas tancapan gigi Young Jae masih tercetak jelas di telapak tangannya. Lelaki itu yakin sebentar lagi bekas gigitan itu akan membiru. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya jika kau tidak berteriak. Lagipula kau juga menggigitku. Jadi kita impas" Kata Dae Hyun enteng.

Young Jae menggeram protes. "Ya! Jika saja kau tidak membekapku aku tidak akan mengigitmu. Aku kehabisan nafas tahu." Kata gadis itu.

"aku tidak akan membekapmu jika kau tidak berteriak?" ujar Dae Hyun tidak mau disalahkan.

"Aku tidak akan berteriak jika bukan kau yang memulai" Young Jae tidak mau kalah.

Dae Hyun bergerak maju, membuat Young Jae harus memundurkan langkahnya dan langsung terhalang tembok. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan Jung?" Tanya Young Jae panic.

Dae Hyun menyeringai. Kedua tangannya kembali mengunci tubuh Young Jae, namun kali ini Young Jae masih bisa bergerak, karena Dae Hyun hanya meletakkan tangannya di tembok tepat di kedua sisi kepala Young Jae. Dae Hyun kemudian memajukan wajahnya, mendekati telinga gadis itu.

Young Jae terhenyak. Tubuh gadis itu kini terasa kaku. Ia dapat merasakan deru nafas Dae Hyun yang hangat menyapa kulitnya. Oh My God, Young Jae kini dapat merasakan letupan yang menggila menepuk-nepuk tulang rusuknya. "memang apa yang ku mulai eoh?" bisik Dae Hyun dengan suara memberat. Young Jae menelan ludahnya kasar.

"M-menjauh. Jung, menjauh dariku." Kata Young Jae lirih lebih terdengar seperti bisikan. Namun, Dae Hyun tidak serta merta menurut. Young Jae memejamkan matanya. Perasaan aneh bercampur takut menyertai raut wajah gadis itu.

Dae Hyun terpaku beberapa saat. Sudah sangat lama terhitung sejak hari kelulusan mereka di SHS. Secara fisik lelaki itu dapat melihat perubahan yang ada pada diri Young Jae. Gadis itu lebih tirus sekarang. Rambut coklat madu yang dulunya dipotong pendek kini dibiarkan memanjang. Tangan Dae Hyun terangkat. Jemarinya hampir saja menyentuh kulit wajah Young Jae. Ya, hampir jika saja ia tidak menarik tangannya lagi. Dae Hyun menarik tubuhnya menjauh.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disana?"

Pertanyaan Dae Hyun membuat Young Jae tersadar. Gadis itu membuka matanya. Ia bersyukur Dae Hyun sudah menjauh, bahkan lelaki itu kini telah membelakanginya.

Dae Hyun melemparkan sebuah kunci pada Young Jae. "Kamarmu di sebelah kamarku." Kata Dae Hyun sebelum berlalu di balik sebuah pintu yang Young jae yakini adalah kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Young Jae terbangun ketika dering alarm mengguncang alam mimpinya. Ini adalah hari pertamanya terbangun di apartement Dae Hyun. Gadis itu menghela nafas. Mulai sekarang hidupnya tidak akan pernah tenang dengan keberadaan lelaki yang menguras hampir seluruh rasa benci yang Young Jae miliki.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Suara baritone Dae Hyun merambat oleh udara.

Young Jae hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Gadis itu mendudukkan dirinya di meja makan, menunggu Dae Hyun menyelesaikan roti bakar untuk mereka, atau mungkin untuk dirinya sendiri. Karena Young Jae tidak melihat Dae Hyun menyiapkan roti bakar di piring lain.

"Diamana roti bakarku?" Pinta Young Jae.

Dae Hyun berhenti mengunyah. Dia menatap Young Jae dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. "Roti bakarmu?" Tanya Dae Hyun.

Young Jae mengangguk.

"Buat saja sendiri." Sahut Dae Hyun cuek.

Young Jae mengerucutkan bibirnya. Gadis itu mendengus sebal kemudian beranjak untuk membuat sarapannya sendiri. "Young Jae pabo, seharusnya kau yang memasak untukku." Cibir Dae Hyun masih bisa terdengar oleh Young Jae.

Young Jae mendelik. "Memang kau siapa sampai aku harus membuatkan sarapan untukmu. Kau buat saja sendiri, Dae Hyun pabo." Young Jae menggerutu. Jangankan memasak untuk lelaki menyebalkan itu. Melihat wajah Dae Hyun saja, Young Jae tidak sudi. Sungguh, Young Jae sangat ingin memanggang wajah Dae Hyun di dalam panggangan roti yang ia gunakan sekarang.

"Kau seorang perempuan, lagipula kau adalah tunanganku. Apasalahnya jika memasak untukku? Atau jangan-jangan kau tidak bisa memasak?"

"Tentu saja aku bisa. Jangan meremehkanku Jung Dae Hyun."

Dae Hyun mendelikkan bahunya. Deritan tersiksa gesekan kursi dengan lantai terdengar dari lelaki itu. "Terserah kau saja. Aku berangkat." Kata Dae Hyun meninggalkan Young Jae yang masih menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Awas saja kau Jung, aku akan menaruh racun di makananmu sampai kau harus memohon-mohon padaku, lihat saja nanti." Young Jae berujar tanpa kendali membuat Dae Hyun terkikik di balik pintu dapur. Bukankah mengerjai Yoo Young Jae sangat menyenangkan. Dae Hyun bisa dengan puas melihat wajah lucu gadis itu saat sedang menggerutu dengan pipi yang sedikit menggembung.

.

.

.

TBC/END

A/N:

Hello all. Ini ff pertama author setelah sekian bulan buat akun.

Author masih newbie, jadi kalo kurang bagus mohon dimaklumi, aku masih belajar hehe.

Last, thanks bagi readers yang udah nyempetin baca, if you don't mind, RnR please.. J


	2. Chapter 2

Young Jae tersenyum puas melihat hidangan yang telah tertata rapi di atas meja makan. Dia benar-benar menuruti apa yang dikatakan Dae Hyun beberapa hari yang lalu. Gadis itu sengaja bangun lebih pagi untuk bergelut dengan peralatan dapur dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka. Dae Hyun juga tidak menyangka Young Jae akan menurut, yeah, tapi itu bagus. Setidaknya Young Jae bisa mendengarkannya.

"Kau yang memasak?" Tanya Dae Hyun. Lelaki itu muncul dari ambang pintu dengan handuk kecil yang bertengger di kepalanya. Sepertinya dia baru selesai mandi.

Young Jae memutar bola mata malas."Memang kau pikir siapa yang memasak jika bukan aku? Eommamu?" ketus Young Jae menarik kursi untuk dirinya sendiri kemudian menghempaskan bokongnya disana.

Dae Hyun mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. Dia mendekat ke meja makan dan menggeser tempat duduk yang berada tepat di hadapan Young Jae. Lelaki itu menatap nasi goring kimci yang di buat Young Jae untuknya kemudian memakannya tanpa ragu. Dia tidak menyadari jika gadis di depannya tengah menyeringai diantara kunyahannya.

'Kena kau Jung Dae Hyun' batin Young Jae bersorak senang.

"Kenapa pedas sekali? Kau sedang mengerjaiku ya?" tuduh Dae Hyun menatap Young Jae dengan mata menajam. Lelaki itu tidak menyangka Young Jae tidak main-main dengan ucapannya tempo hari. Ternyata gadis itu tidak hanya sekedar menggerutu.

"Memang apa yang salah. Aku tidak menambahkan banyak cabai. Lagipula bukankah kimci seharusnya pedas?" kata Young Jae membela diri, seakan apa yang dikatakan Dae Hyun diluar kendalinya. Ugh, padahal dalam hatinya Young Jae sedang mengadakan pesta kembang api. Rasanya seperti mendapat ribuan reward ketika berhasil mengerjai lelaki berstatus tunangannya itu.

Dae Hyun menegak air minum di sebelah piring nasi goreng super pedas buatan Young Jae dengan rakus. Namun itu tampaknya belum cukup untuk meredakan rasa panas yang membakar lidahnya. "Kau ini benar-benar." Ujar Dae Hyun masih kesal kemudian menyendok nasi goreng kimci milik Young Jae.

"Aku mau bertukar." Kata Dae Hyun menarik piring milik Young Jae dan menyodorkan piringnya sendiri pada gadis itu.

Young Jae tidak mau mengalah. Gadis itu menahan piringnya sendiri. "Tidak mau, ini makananku. Kau makan saja makananmu. Aku tidak sudi bertukar dan jangan harap aku mau berbagi." Seru Young Jae. Gadis itu mengambil piringnya sendiri dan membawanya menjauh dari Dae Hyun. Young Jae akan memakannya di tempat lain dan pastinya jauh dari jangkauan Dae Hyun.

Dae Hyun menatap punggung Young Jae yang melenggang menjauh dari pandangannya. Dia menghela nafas pasrah. "Sepertinya aku harus sarapan dengan roti panggang lagi hari ini." Ungkap Dae Hyun kini menyibukkan dirinya dengan roti, pemanggang, dan selai. Yeah, setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada ia harus menahan sakit karena masakan pedas Young Jae.

Dalam beberapa menit, Dae Hyun telah menghasilkan seporsi roti panggang untuk dirinya sendiri. Lelaki itu mendudukkan dirinya di meja makan untuk menyantap roti panggang buatannya.

Awalnya Dae Hyun makan dengan tenang, tapi sepertinya nasi goreng kimci buatan Young Jae sedikit menyita perhatian lelaki itu. Dae Hyun menghentikan kunyahannya. Lelaki itu membiarkan ruang makan berkabut hening selama beberapa detik sampai sebuah senyum secerah matahari muncul di wajahnya. "Kau salah telah mencoba bermain-main dengan Jung Dae Hyun, Yoo Young Jae." Ujar Dae Hyun menyeringai.

 **.**

Youn Jae terlihat sumbringah memasuki kamar dengan sepiring nasi goreng buatannya. Senyum kemenangan tercetak jelas di wajah manis gadis itu. Pagi ini ia telah berhasil mengerjai Dae Hyun. Yeah, walaupun Young Jae yakin Dae Hyun tidak akan memakan makanan beracunnya, setidaknya lelaki itu harus menunda sarapan karenanya. Berterimakasihlah pada bubuk cabai tambahan yang ia taburkan di makanan Dae Hyun.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya. Young Jae berniat meletakkan piring kotor di dapur. Gadis itu melihat Dae Hyun masih terduduk di meja makan dengan piring nasi goreng yang hanya tersisa setengahnya. Sejenak tidak ada yang aneh. Hanya saja, Young Jae sedikit mengernyit melihat Dae Hyun yang meringis sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Kau benar-benar telah meracuni sarapanku Yoo Young Jae." Celetuk Dae Hyun disertai ringisan.

Young Jae mencoba mengacuhkan lelaki itu dan mencuci piringnya dengan tenang. Tapi, sepasang bulir kelereng di mata gadis itu tidak selelalu bereaksi sesuai perintah. Young Jae melirik Dae Hyun dengan ekor matanya. Gigi-gigi seri Young Jae bergerak menggigit bibir bawah gadis itu. Matanya kini bergerak-gerak gelisah. Rasa khawatir sedang berkecambuk dalam benaknya. Apakah efek dari masakannya bisa separah itu. Seharusnya Dae Hyun hanya kepedasan.

Young Jae berbalik. Irisnya yang tadi hanya mengintip kini dapat melihat Dae Hyun dengan jelas. Lelaki itu masih memegangi perutnya. Bibir kissable lelaki itupun masih senantiasa merintih. Rasa bersalah kini membuncah di hati Young Jae. "Dae Hyun-ah" lirih Young Jae mendekati Dae Hyun secara perlahan.

"Young Jae-ya ini benar-benar sakit. Berapa banyak cabai yang kau masukkan kedalamnya. Argh!" Dae Hyun berucap dramatis membuat Young Jae semakin merasa bersalah.

Young Jae yang malang sepertinya telah masuk ke dalam perangkap The Troublemaker Jung.

.

Young Jae benar-benar merasa dirinya sangat bodoh. Bagaimana bisa dia terperangkap oleh permainan Dae Hyun. Seharusnya dia tidak mengacuhkan Dae Hyun tadi. Young Jae menyesal telah menaruh rasa iba pada lelaki itu. Jika saja, Young Jae bisa lebih jeli melihat muslihat Dae Hyun, maka gadis itu tidak akan terjebak di dalam pangkuan Dae Hyun sekarang.

"Kau selalu saja mudah kuperdaya, Young Jae-ya." Kekeh Dae Hyun terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Young Jae.

Gadis itu menatap horror ke arah tangan Dae Hyun yang sedang menyendok nasi goreng super pedas buatannya sendiri. Young Jae menggeleng kuat mencoba mengelak suapan dari Dae Hyun.

"Lepaskan aku Jung Dae Hyun!" kesal Young Jae meronta di pangkuan Dae Hyun.

Dae Hyun tidak menyerah. Dia terus saja menyodorkan makanan super pedas itu kepada Young Jae. Tidak mudah memang, namun lelaki itu berhasil menjalankan misinya.

Young Jae merasakan lidahnya terbakar ketika makanan itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Wajah gadis itu memerah, bahkan hingga ke telinga. Ugh, dia tidak menyangka efek bubuk cabai yang ia masukkan akan sepedas itu. Berdoa saja semoga gadis itu tidak mengalami diare setelah ini.

"Kau puas?" hardik Young Jae menatap Dae Hyun tajam. Gadis itu baru saja menghabiskan segelas air yang tak jauh darinya. Efek dari pedas itu masih kentara di mulut Young Jae, namun setidaknya tidak separah tadi.

Dae Hyun terkikik tanpa berniat melepaskan Young Jae. Sungguh wajah kesal gadis itu masih menjadi wajah kesukaannya hingga sekarang. Young Jae terlihat sangat imut dengn bibir yang bergerak-gerak lucu dengan pipi yang menggembil.

Young Jae memukul-mukul lengan Dae Hyun, mencoba melepaskan diri dari kungkungan lelaki itu. Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya Young Jae cukup sedikit nyaman dengan lengan Dae Hyun yang melingkari perutnya posesif. Sedikit, ya hanya sedikit karena gengsi berkedok amarah lebih mendominasi gadis itu. Oleh sebabnya, Young Jae tidak akan menyerah.

Dae Hyun masih berusaha mengunci pergerakan Young Jae, tapi sepertinya kali ini lelaki itu tidak bisa mengimbangi gadis dalam pangkuannya. Young Jae semakin beringas meronta bahkan memukuli Dae Hyun. Lelaki itu kewalahan, hingga dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk mempertahankan keseimbangan mereka di atas kursi.

Suara debaman kursi yang membentur lantai terdengar nyaring. Erangan sakit terdengar dari Dae Hyun ketika punggungnya bersentuhan dengan lantai, ditambah lagi hentakan kayu dari kursi. Dae Hyun rasa punggungnya akan patah.

Melihat perhatian Dae Hyun yang cukup tersita oleh rasa sakit yang di dera lelaki itu. Young Jae tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk melepaskan diri dari Dae Hyun. Tapi naas, Dae Hyun bergerak lebih cepat dengan kembali menarik pergelangan tangan Young Jae, hingga gadis itu kini kembali terjelebab. Bedanya sekarang Young Jae terjatuh dengan posisi tepat di atas tubuh Dae Hyun.

Young Jae menelan ludahnya, begitupun dengan Dae Hyun. Suasana gaduh yang sedari tadi melingkupi ruang makan kini menjadi senyap. Sekali lagi Dae Hyun dapat melihat wajah Young Jae dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Sementara Young Jae masih berusaha mengontrol aliran darahnya yang sekarang sedang berkumpul di kedua pipi gadis itu.

"Kau ganas sekali. Apa kau juga akan seganas itu saat bermain di ranjang." Dae Hyun berujar diantara suasana kikuk mereka.

Young Jae terbelalak dengan ucapan frontal Dae Hyun. Bisa-bisanya Dae Hyun berkata kotor di depannya. Gadis itu mengeram marah. Dia dengan sengaja membenturkan dahinya pada kepala Dae Hyun tanpa peduli jika sakit akan mendera dahinya.

Dae Hyun meringis. Dahinya berdenyut dan terasa memanas. Lelaki itu yakin sebentar lagi akan tibul tonjolan di dahinya. "Aduh! Sakit Young Jae." Rintih lelaki itu, namun Young Jae sepertinya tidak terpengaruh.

"Rasakan! Dasar Jung Dae Hyun mesum." Kesal Gadis itu kemudian beranjak dari tubuh Dae Hyun lalu melenggang pergi dari ruangan terkutuk yang membuat perut Young Jae terasa diaduk-aduk.

Dae Hyun meringis merasakan nyeri di punggungnya. Tanpa membenahi kekacauan yang terjadi di ruang makan, lelaki itu pergi menuju kamarnya. Ia perlu mengetahui seberapa parah punggungnya.

 ****My Fiance****

Dae Hyun menatap bosan pada layar datar televisi di ruang tengah. "Kenapa tidak ada acara yang bagus. Menyebalkan!" kesal lelaki itu. Dia menekan-nekan tombol pada remote control untuk mengganti ke saluran lain, namun tidak ada yang berhasil menarik perhatian Dae Hyun. Sampai derap langkah kaki membuatnya menoleh.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Dae Hyun pada Young Jae yang terlihat telah rapi dengan setelan casual.

"Bukan urusanmu." Sahut Young Jae acuh. Gadis itu berlalu tanpa mempedulikan Dae Hyun yang beranjak dari sofa, sampai lelaki itu menahan tanggannya. "Apa?" ketus Young Jae.

"Aku ikut." Ujar Dae Hyun dengan wajah memelas layaknya anak kucing.

Young Jae memutar bola matanya. Ekspresi memelas Dae Hyun sama sekali tidak mempan. Ayolah, Young Jae tidak akan tergoda oleh ekspresi sok imut dengan wajah hampir menyamai iblis milik Jung Dae Hyun. Young Jae jadi geli sendiri. "Tidak." Tolak Young Jae, tapi Dae Hyun tidak akan menyerah.

"Ayolah Jae, boleh ya?"

"Nope"

"Jae"

"No Dae Hyun, aku tidak mau pergi denganmu."

Young Jae sudah berdiri di depan pintu, hanya dalam beberapa langkah gadis itu sudah bisa keluar dari apartemen terkutuk itu. Namun, Dae Hyun mendahului gadisnya dan merentangkan tangan di depan pintu yang telah berhasil ia kunci. "Kau tidak akan keluar." Kata Dae Hyun menyeringai seraya memainkan kunci di tangannya.

Young Jae menatap jengah kea rah Dae Hyun. Gadis itu tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ada pria dewasa yang masih kekanakan seperti Dae Hyun. Lelaki berusia dewasa itu bahkan tidak mencerminkan bagaimana lelaki seusianya. Dia layaknya Jung Dae Hyun remaja yang terjebak dalam postur dewasa. Karena lelaki itu sepertinya tidak pernah berubah.

"Come on, jangan kekanakan Jung. Kau tidak boleh egois, aku juga butuh hiburan." Kata Young Jae kesal. Ayolah ini bahkan sudah lewat beberapa menit dari janji yang ia buat.

"Aku juga butuh hiburan. Tunggu disini, aku akan berganti." Dalih Dae Hyun meninggalkan Young Jae yang hanya bisa menghela nafas. Acara bersenang-senang yang ia rancang sepertinya tidak akan berjalan mulus. Tapi apa boleh buat. Toh, jika memaksa Young Jae juga tidak bisa keluar karena pemuda Jung itu selalu berhasil membuatnya kalah.

Young Jae mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dia harus memberi kabar, bahwa gadis itu datang sedikit terlambat.

.

Dae Hyun menjatuhkan dagunya saat mereka sampai di tempat tujuan Young Jae. _Beauty Salon_. Yang benar saja, Dae Hyun benar-benar menyesal telah memaksa ikut. Lelaki itu melirik salon di depan mereka dan Young Jae bergantian.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Young Jae heran.

Dae Hyun menggeleng. "tidak ada"

"Kajja" Young Jae menarik Dae Hyun memasuki salon. Sementara Dae Hyun hanya mengikuti gadis itu dengan pasrah.

"Kyung Soo!" pekik Young Jae riang saat mendapati sahabat karibnya disana.

Gadis bermata bulat itu menoleh ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Dia tersenyum sama cerahnya dengan Young Jae. "Young Jae-ya!" ujar Kyung Soo melambaikan tangannya.

Kedua gadis itu berpelukan sejenak sebelum keduanya larut dalam obrolan khas para gadis. Young Jae sempat melirik ke arah seorang lelaki tan yang sedang membolak-balik majalah fasion. "Kau juga ikut Kai?" sapa Young Jae. Lelaki tersebut mengangguk dan meng'iya'kan perkataan Young Jae.

Dae Hyun mendekati lelaki itu. "Annyeong, aku Jung Dae Hyun."

Lelaki yang disapa Kai oleh Young Jae sedikit mendonggak. Tanpa ragu dia menjabat uluran tangan Dae Hyun. "Kim Jong In, panggil aku Kai. Kau tunangan Young Jae?" Tanya Kai memastikan.

Dae Hyun mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Jong In. Dia sedikit berdeham. "Ya, bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?" Tanya Dae Hyun sedikit heran bagaimana lelaki itu mengenalinya? Bahkan merekapun tidak tahu pasti kapan sebenarnya pertunangan itu dilangsungkan.

"Tunanganmu selalu bercerita tentang banyak hal pada kekasihku." Sahut Jong In seraya menunjuk kedua gadis yang telah sibuk dengan dunia mereka dengan dagu. "Mereka bahkan selalu melupakanku jika sudah berada dalam zona mereka." Lanjutnya.

Dae Hyun mengangguk-angguk mendengar penuturan Jong In. Yeah, paling tidak dia memiliki teman mengobrol sebari menunggu Young Jae selesai dengan acaranya, setidaknya sampai jam makan siang tiba.

.

 **Dae Hyun POV**

"Kyungie-ya, aku sudah lapar. Ayo kita makan." Aku menganga terkejut melihat bagaimana Jong In yang terlihat cool kini merengek pada kekasihnya. Sungguh ini di luar ekspektasiku. Penampilan dewasa lelaki itu sangat tidak singkron dengan ekspresinya tadi.

"Ah, maafkan aku Jong In-ah. Ayo." Kyungsoo menggaet lengan Jong In dan bergelayut tenang disana. "Kalian mau ikut, bersama kami?" Tawar gadis itu.

Aku melarikan pandanganku pada Young Jae. Diapun menatap ke arahku seakan meminta persetujuan. Aku mengangguk, lagipula aku juga sudah lapar. Sepanjang perjalanan gadis bernama Kyung Soo itu terlihat menempeli kekasihnya. Keduanya tampak bahagia berbagi pancaran hangat dari mata masing-masing.

Aku melirik Young Jae berada setengah langkah di depanku. Dia sedang cemberut karena diacuhkan dua manusia yang sedang di mabuk asmara itu. Gadis gila itu sedikit memacu langkahnya kemudian dengan sengaja menerobos Jong In dan Kyungsoo tepat di tengah-tengah hingga tautan tangan mereka terlepas.

"Kalian mengacuhkanku." Adu Young Jae layaknya anak kecil. Astaga, gadis itu benar-benar.

Jong In terlihat terkekeh kecil. Tapi Kyung Soo tampaknya tidak terlalu suka. Mata gadis itu melebar, kedua tangannya kemudian mendorong Young Jae ke belakang. Young Jae sedikit limbung, keseimbangannya yang kurang baik hingga dia menabrakku. Fiuh, beruntung aku memiliki reflex yang baik. Aku berhasil menangkap tubuhnya tanpa harus menyentuh trotoar.

Young Jae mengerjap beberapa kali. Sepertinya dia masih sedikit terkejut. Aku melirik sejenak pada pasangan itu. Kyungsoo tengah menyeringai samar. Ah, gadis itu sengaja rupanya. Aku tidak menyangka dia jahil juga.

Beberapa orang yang lewat menatap ke arah kami. Em, rasanya agak risih. "ekhem" aku berdehem berniat menyadarkan Young Jae. Gadis itu mengerjap sekali lagi sebelum kulihat matanya melebar, barulah setelah itu Young Jae buru-buru melepaskan diri dariku. Wajahnya terlihat memerah. Ah, apa dia malu.

"Ya! SatanSoo awas kau!" Young Jae berteriak marah, namun Kyungsoo agaknya sama sekali tidak terpengaruh, gadis itu bahkan memeletkan lidahnya.

Haha, Young Jae pasti sangat kesal sekarang.

 **Dae Hyun POV End**

Bbang Restaurant

"Selamat datang di Bbang Restaurant" Seseorang dengan wajah agak err sangar menyambut mereka ramah.

Dae Hyun melihat perubahan air muka Young Jae. Gadis itu terkejut. "Yong Guk oppa."

Yong Gukpun tidak jauh berbeda. Lelaki itu sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Young Jae. "Eoh? Young Jae-ya. Kau datang bersama teman-temanmu."

Dae Hyun menatap keduanya bergantian. Salah satu alis lelaki itu terangkat. Raut wajah Dae Hyun berubah tidak suka. Tatapan Yong Guk memang biasa saja, tapi Young Jae memandang lelaki itu dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Aura merah muda layu yang menguar dari gadis itu membuat Dae Hyun tidak suka.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Chap 2 update! akhirnya selesai juga. Hm, masih pendek sih. Author bingung mau panjanginnya kayak gimana*mikir keras* huft#bingung. Maafkan author kalau chapter ini tidak sesuai ekspektasi kalian*digeplak readernim*. Jujur sih, Author ngerasa feelnya agak aneh. Jadi, kalau ada yang berkenan silahkan tinggalkan kritik dan saran kalian di kolom review.

Pay, see you next chap J

 **Big thanks to:**

 **DioRah, Jung Rae Gun, , Indriana217,** Guest, adios wipe **, BbangSsang, siscaMistalove,** jokemato daejae, Raevyan **, sillyfangirl7, peachpetals, faticha13,** KekeMato **, KJMZYX.**


	3. Chapter 3

Young Jae yang menguar senyum selama perjalanan pulang membuat Dae Hyun muak. Senyumnya memang manis, hingga aura cantik melingkupi gadis itu. Beberapa lelaki yang melintas di sekitar mereka bahkan tak jarang menatap Young Jae kagum. Tapi tidak bagi Dae Hyun. Pemuda itu malah memandang Young Jae risih. Baginya Young Jae terlihat seperti seseorang yang sudah tidak waras. Bayangkan saja bagaimana gadis itu terseyum-senyum dengan sendirinya. Ugh, mungkin saja jika Dae Hyun tidak sedang bersamanya sekarang, orang-orang akan berpikiran jika gadis itu telah gila.

"Ya! Berhentilah mengumbar senyum bodoh itu. Kau terlihat gila Yoo Young Jae." Celetuk Dae Hyun menghentikan pergerakan Young Jae yang hanya berjarak satu langkah dari lelaki itu. Young Jae menoleh kebelakang lalu menatap Dae Hyun sebal. "Apa masalahmu Jung. Kau tidak lihat aku sedang bahagia. Lagipula kata seseorang berkata aku terlihat cantik ketika sendang tersenyum." Sahut gadis itu percaya diri.

Dae Hyun membuat gesture seakan ingin muntah. Lelaki bodoh mana yang berhasil merayu Young Jae dengan bualan menjijikkan itu? Dae Hyun ingin bertemu dengannya kemudian menjejali mulut lelaki itu dengan kaos kaki Jong Up yang tidak dicuci selama seminggu. "Percaya diri sekali eoh? Lelaki bodoh itu pasti sedang mabuk ketika mengatakannya padamu." Kata Dae Hyun sadis.

Young Jae mempoutkan bibirnya. Hell, dia tidak terima akan perkataan Dae Hyun. "Terserah kau saja." Kesalnya kembali membalik badan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Dae Hyun yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Dae Hyun menghela nafas tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari punggung Young Jae yang semakin menjauh. Dia menggeleng-geleng lemah. Entah perasaan kesal dari mana yang menghantuinya kini hingga lidah Dae Hyun meliukkan kata "Menyebalkan" sebelum menyusul Young Jae sebelum gadis itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Lelaki itu dengan jahil menyenggol bahu Young Jae kemudian memeletkan lidahnya meledek.

"Ya! Kau!" teriak Young Jae kesal. Mata gadis itu menatap nyalang pada Dae Hyun.

Dae Hyun tertawa lepas, merasa puas telah berhasil menghancurkan perangai menyebalkan gadis itu. "Ayo bertaruh. Siapa yang terlebih dahulu sampai di apartemen boleh meminta satu permintaan pada yang kalah." Ujar Dae Hyun sebelum melesat dengan cepat meninggalkan Young Jae yang masih harus meloading ucapan lelaki itu.

"Ya! Jung Dae Hyun kau curang!" Entah sudah keberapa kalinya gadis itu berteriak dengan menampakkan ekspresi kesal berbaur marah yang kentara sore itu. Dae Hyun memang selalu berhasil merubah mood baik Young Jae menjadi sangat teramat buruk. Sungguh, jika saja bukan karena status Dae Hyun sebagai tunangannya, Young Jae sudah mencekik lelaki itu sejak hari pertama dia tinggal satu atap dengan lelaki itu.

 ****My Fiance****

 **DaeJae**

 **T**

 **By: Yui4291**

"Mwoya?! Manabisa begitu. Kau curang Jung." Protes Young Jae setelah Dae Hyun mengutarakan permintaannya.

Yeah, taruhan konyol yang cukup melelahkan itu dimenangkan oleh Dae Hyun. Lelaki itu sampa di apartemen terlebih dahulu dan dia kini berhak untuk mengajukan satu permintaan kepada Young Jae.

"Aku tidak curang." Kata Dae Hyun membela diri. Lelaki itu tentu saja tidak terima atas tuduhan Young Jae. Mereka telah sepakat yang menang boleh mengajukan satu permintaan dan Dae Hyun merasa benar karena dia tidak meminta lebih dari satu permintaan kepada Young Jae.

Gadis itu semakin mengerang. Dia tentu saja berang setelah merasa ditipu oleh pemuda menyebalkan bermarga Jung itu. "Tidak. Kau curang." Kata Young Jae menekankan kata curang pada Dae Hyun.

"Tidak."

"Curang.

"Tidak!"

"Curang!"

"Tidak!"

Gigi-gigi Young Jae gemertuk. "Ya! Kau membodohiku dengan mencuri start, membuatku kalah, kemudian dengan seenaknya mengajukan permintaan padaku! Kau curang Dae Hyun. Curang!Curang!Curang!" kata Young Jae seraya memukuli Dae Hyun dengan bantalan sofa secara bertubi-tubi membuat lelaki itu sedikit bersusah payah untuk menghentikan pergerakan Young Jae yang tak ubah induk ayam yang mengamuk karena anaknya dicuri.

"Rasakan! Rasakan! Rasakan!" geram gadis itu masih memukuli Dae Hyun dengan bantal.

Dae Hyun melindungi dirinya dengan kedua tangannya. Lelaki itu tidak melawan dan membiarkan Young Jae melampiaskan kekesalannya. Setelah memiliki kesempatan barulah pemuda itu mencekram kedua pergelangan tangan Young Jae hingga membuat pukulan yang menimpanya berhenti. Dae Hyun kemudian menatap Young Jae dengan salah satu sudut bibirnya yang tertarik ke atas.

"Dengar. Aku tidak membodohimu karena memang pada dasarnya kau bodoh." Kata Dae Hyun menatap remeh.

Mata Young Jae berkilat setelah mendengar pernyataan Dae Hyun. Bagaimana bisa lelaki itu mengatainya bodoh, dia padahal juga tahu jika Young Jae sempat menempati rangking 5 besar parallel saat sekolah menengah.

Young Jae hendak menyerang Dae Hyun lagi, namun Dae Hyun lebih kuat menahan pergelangan tangannya. "Aku tidak curang dengan mencuri start. Kita bahkan tidak membuat peraturan untuk start nona Yoo." Lanjut lelaki itu.

"Apa ki-"

"Diam, atau aku akan menciummu." Kata lelaki itu mengancam otomatis membuat mulut Young Jae bungkam. Gadis itu tidak akan menyia-nyiakan ciuman pertamanya hanya karena pemuda menyebalkan di hadapannya.

Dae Hyun tersenyum puas melihat gadis di depannya bungkam. Dia kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya "Peraturannya yang menang bisa meminta satu permintaan pada yang kalah." Dae Hyun mendekatkan wajahnya hingga kini jarak mereka hanya beberapa senti. Young Jae menahan nafas, gadis itu merutuki Dae Hyun yang sangat senang mendekatkan wajah mereka dengan wajah mesumnya. Tidak tahukah lelaki itu jika Young Jae selalu memiliki masalah pernafasan ketika harus berada dalam jarak yang begitu dekat seperti sekarang.

"Aku tiba di apartemen lebih dulu darimu, itu artinya aku yang memang. Pemenang boleh mengajukan satu permintaan pada yang kalah dan aku tidak meminta lebih dari satu." Lanjut Dae Hyun diakhiri dengan tatapan meremehkan yang terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

Young Jae merengut. Dia menghentak bantal di tangannya dengan kesal. Bibir gadis itu mengerucut lucu. Bagaimana bisa dia selalu kalah dengan pemuda itu. "Kau menyebalkan Jung." Protes Young Jae mengambil alih remote yang hampir berada di tangan Dae Hyun, namun lelaki itu lebih gesit sehingga remote control televise itu kembali ke tangannya.

"Akui saja kau kalah, dan bersiaplah untuk menjadi maidku mulai besok." Kata Dae Hyun. Lelaki itu menyilangkan kakinya dengan gaya angkuh tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada televise membuat Young Jae semakin merengut.

Young Jae beranjak dari ruang tengah. Lantai yang malang kini menjadi pelampiasan atas kekesalan gadis itu. Bukan hanya lantai, bahkan sekarang pintupun mendapatkan imbasnya.

.

Hari senin yang menyebalkan terasa semakin menyebalkan bagi Young Jae. Hari ini Young Jae bukan hanya harus bekerja, gadis itupun harus menjalani hukuman dari taruhan sepihak Dae Hyun kemarin. Dia harus terbangun di pagi buta untuk mengerjakan perkerjaan rumah, menyiapkan sarapan mereka, juga menyiapkan pakaian kerja Dae Hyun. Bahkan Young Jae juga membereskan ranjang berantakan Dae Hyun. Tidak lupa pakaian kotor lelaki itu yang telah menumpuk, Young Jae akan membawanya kepada binatu nanti. Hah, ini baru hari pertama dan Young Jae masih memiliki sisa enam hari 16 jam untuk menyelesaikan hukumannya. Menyebalkan, Young Jae akan membalas Dae Hyun setelah hukumannya selesai nanti.

Young Jae meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa pegal setelah selesai dengan pekerjaan rumah yang lumayan menyita tenaga. Gadis itu menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tengah sekedar menghilangkan sedikit lelah yang menderanya.

"Young Jae-ya!" teriakan laknat Dae Hyun mendengung di telinga Young Jae, membuat gadis itu merengut karenannya. Ayolah, Young Jae bahkan belum sampai 5 menit mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dan pemuda Jung itu sudah meneriaki namanya. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Ya!" Yoo Young Jae!"

Young Jae mengacak surai hitamnya frustasi. "Iya! Aku datang!" balas Young Jae tak kalah kencang. Gadis itu melenggang menuju asal suara baritone Dae Hyun, dapur. Ya, lelaki itu sedang berada di dapur, tepatnya di kamar mandi. Dae Hyun melaksanakan ritual mandi paginya disana karena kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya sedang bermasalah. Beruntunglah Young Jae tidak diminta memperbaiki kamar mandi juga oleh lelaki itu.

"Young Jae-ya!" Dae Hyun masih berseru dari dalam kamar mandi.

Young Jae memutar bola matanya jengah. "Wae?!wae?!wae?!" sahut Young Jae nampak menahan kesal.

"Ambilkan handukku di kamar. Palli!" seru lelaki itu.

Young Jae mendengus, namun gadis itu tetap menyeret langkahnya menuju kamar Dae Hyun dan mengambilkan sebuah handuk putih untuk lelaki itu. Young Jae mengetuk pintu kamar mandi beberapa kali, mengisyaratkan pada Dae Hyun akan kedatangannya.

"Jung handukmu." Ujar gadis itu.

Dae Hyun memutar knop pintu dan membuka pintu putih itu sedikit. Tangan lelaki itu menjulur meminta handuknya pada Young Jae.

Young Jae terdiam sejenak. Sebuah bolam lampu menyala di atas kepala gadis itu. Salah satu sudut bibir Young Jae kemudian terangkat. Ternyata hampir dua minggu tinggal bersama pemuda Jung itu mampu memacu sisi jahilnya untuk bangkit. Mata Young Jae menatap handuk yang berada di tangannya kemudian melirik sebuah lap yang berada di counter. Seringai gadis itu tercetak semakin jelas.

'sesekali membuatnya kesal tidak masalah bukan?' kekeh Young Jae dalam benaknya.

Young Jae mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberikan handuk kepada Dae Hyun dan menukarnya dengan kain lap yang tadi ia gunakan untuk membersihkan meja makan.

"Ya! Yoo Young Jae, kau bercanda! Jangan bermain-main denganku!" pekik Dae Hyun.

Young Jae terkikik mendengar jeritan kesal Dae Hyun. Gadis itu baru menyadari ternyata mengerjai seseorang begitu menyenangkan. Apalagi yang menjadi objek pembualiannya adalah pemuda itu. Anggap saja Young Jae sedang membalas dendam sekarang. "Aku hanya menemukan itu di kamarmu Jung!" sahut Young Jae polos.

Di dengarnya Dae Hyun berdecak di balik pintu. "Aku menyuruhmu mengambil handuk bukan lap. Apa kau tidak bisa membedakannya? Young Jae pabo." Gerutu lelaki itu disertai makian di kalimat akhirnya.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Young Jae. Gadis itu lebih memilih meninggalkan handuk Dae Hyun diatas meja makan. Lebih baik dia pergi dari tempat itu sebelum Dae Hyun murka dan malah mengerjainya balik. Oh Tidak, Young Jae sudah cukup dibuat kesal, pagi ini dia sangat lelah dan Young Jae tidak sedang berminat untuk terlibat dengan pemuda Jung itu sebelum hari esok menjelang atau setidaknya sampai makan malam nanti.

"Kau ambil sendiri Jung. Aku sedang sibuk!" teriak Young Jae sebelum melesat menuju kamarnya. Gadis itu harus segera bersiap-siap jika ia tidak ingin terlambat dan mendapat ceramah super pedas dari bos tampannya.

Sementara Young Jae terlihat begitu senang, Dae Hyun nampak was-was. Lelaki itu menyembulkan kepalanya. Bola mata lelaki itu bergerak-gerak mengamati sekitarnya. Dia harus segera berada di kamar tanpa harus bertemu dengan Young Jae. Yeah, walaupun lelaki itu memiliki bubuk mesum dalam dirinya, tetap saja dia merasa aneh harus telanjang dihadapan seorang perempuan.

"Aish, gadis itu benar-benar." Gerutu Dae Hyun saat menemukan sebuah handuk di atas meja makan. Dengan segera Dae Hyun menyambar handuk putih itu dan melilitkannya di pinggang. Setidaknya Young Jae terlalu bodoh untuk mengerjainya. Sehingga gadis itu masih meninggalkan handuk yang Dae Hyun pinta disana. Lelaki itu kemudian bergegas pergi ke kamarnya, menggenakan seragam kantor yang dipilihkan Young Jae untuknya, sarapan, lalu pergi bekerja.

Sangat berbeda dengan Young Jae yang sedang berada dalam mood yang buruk, Dae Hyun terlihat sangat baik hari ini. Tampaknya membuat Young Jae menjadi maid pribadinya sangatlah menguntungkan bagi pemuda itu. Bayangkan bagaimana semua hal yang seharusnya ia kerjakan sendiri kini dialihkan pada gadis itu sehingga Dae Hyun tidak perlu mengerjakannya lagi. Seandainya Young Jae menjadi maidnya selamanya, Dae Hyun pasti akan sangat senang.

"Aku pulang!" seru Dae Hyun memasuki apartemen mereka ketika petang telah menjelang. Dae Hyun melepas sepatu yang ia kenakan kemudian menggantinya dengan sandal rumahan. Raut lelah terlukis samar di wajah pemuda tan itu. Yeah, seharian bergulat dengan dokumen-dokumen di kantor memang lumayan menguras tenaganya. Sambil melakukan peregangan ringan pada kepalanya lelaki itu menyeret kakinya menuju kamar. Hm, sepertinya mandi dengan air hangat tidak buruk.

Dae Hyun merubah arahnya menuju dapur dan sangat kebetulan maid tercintanya sedang berkutat dengan kompor, penggorengan, pisau, dan bahan-bahan makanan. "Jae, siapkan air hangat untukku." Peruntahnya mutlak.

Young Jae yang sedari tadi berkutat di dapur menoleh pada lelaki yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan berkulit agak hitam yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu. "Kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk." Sahut Young Jae tampak enggan. Hell, Young Jae hanya memiliki dua tangan, bagaimana bisa Dae Hyun dengan seenaknya meminta Young Jae menyiapkan air hangat sementara gadis itu masih memasak. Nampaknya Dae Hyun memang berniat menjadikannya maid sungguhan.

"Jangan membantah Young Jae, kau adalah maidku, ingat. Jadi kau harus melakukan apapun yang kuperintahkan." Ujar Dae Hyun tegas membuat Young Jae mendengus.

"Tapi aku masih memasak, Dae Hyun-ah" kilah Young Jae masih kekeuh dengan raut merajuk.

Dae Hyun menghela nafas. "Kau bisa melanjutkan masakanmu nanti. Aku ingin kau menyiapkan air hangat untukku" ujar Dae Hyun finah "dan aku tidak menerima bantahan" lajut lelaki itu setelahnya ketika melihat gadis yang terpaut tujuh bulan di bawahnya itu hendak menyuarakan protes.

Tidak ada pilihan bagi Young Jae selain melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Dae Hyun. Dengan hati dongkol gadis itu menyiapkan air hangat untuk Dae Hyun. "Sudah kusiapkan, kau bisa mandi sekarang." Kata Young Jae menghampiri Dae Hyun yang sedang terduduk di ruang tengah dengan handuk yang menyampir di salah satu bahu lelaki itu.

Dae Hyun beranjak dari tempatnya kemudian berlalu menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dapur. Dae Hyun sudah menghilang ditelan pintu kamar mandi, namun dalam beberapa saat kepala lelaki itu menyembul menarik perhatian Young Jae yang telah kembali melanjutkan acara memasaknya yang tertunta. "Young Jae-ya?" panggil Dae Hyun.

Young Jae menggeram mengalihkan pandangannya pada Dae Hyun. "Apalagi Jung?" tanyanya.

"Kau tidak ikut mandi bersamaku." Kalimat candaan Dae Hyun hampir saja membuat wajah tampan lelaki itu berbenturan dengan buah tomat yang memiliki warna senada dengan wajah Young Jae yang tengah menahan amarah. Dae Hyun tertawa puas, menggoda Young Jae dan membuat wajah gadis itu memerah adalah hal yang menarik untuknya. Tidak peduli jika Young Jae akan marah atau menatapnya dengan kesal. Ah, Dae Hyun jadi merasa bernostalgia dengan masa remaja mereka yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan sekarang. Young Jae selalu bisa menambahkan warna di kehidupan Dae Hyun yang sangat membosankan.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Yosh, Chap 3 selesai. Rasanya chap ini mulai membosankan. Yeah, kayaknya gitu.**

 **Btw, yang minta Bang Him moment mungkin bakalan muncul di Chap 4 atau 5, ditunggu aja (kalo masih mau). Dan berhubung Author updatenya telat. Sebagai permintaan maaf author buat sedikit bonus story di chap ini. Hope you enjoy it.**

.

.

.

Young Jae sangat tahu, Dae Hyun memiliki selera makan yang tinggi. Lelaki itu bisa menghabiskan dua porsi makanan sekaligus, mungkin lebih. Terbukti dengan persediaan makanan yang normalnya akan habis dalam waktu seminggu bisa habis dalam tiga hari. Menurut Young Jae, Dae Hyun sudah seperti monster jika berhadapan dengan makanan. Tapi yang ia herankan adalah ukuran tubuh Dae Hyun yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perubahan.

"Jung kau cacingan ya?" tanya Young Jae polos membuat Dae Hyun nyaris menyemburkan nasi yang hampir saja ditelannya tadi.

"Kau bercanda? Mana mungkin cacing bersedia tinggal di usus lelaki tampan sepertiku" ungkap Dae Hyun.

Young Jae meringis mendengar perkataan narsis lelaki di depannya. Gadis itu ingin sekali menjejalkan ulat-ulat berbulu yang belum menjadi kupu-kupu ke dalam mulut lelaki itu. "Lebih sulit dipahami jika seorang food monster memiliki tubuh setipis kertas sepertimu. Apalagi masalahnya jika bukan cacingan." Sahut Young Jae mengutarakan pendapatnya.

Dae Hyun terdiam sejenak, beberapa saat setelahnya lelaki itu kembali menyantap makanannya. 'Apa aku cacingan?' batin Dae Hyun.

"Hei, Jung." Panggil Young Jae karena tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Dae Hyun.

Dae Hyun menatap Young Jae sekilas tanpa menghentikan kegiatan menghabiskan masakan Young Jae. "Apa?" sahut Dae Hyun ketus.

"Kau yakin tidak memiliki cacing di dalam ususmu?"

Dae Hyun menghentakkan sendok di meja makan. Rahang lelaki itu mengeras menandakan jika Dae Hyun tengah dalam mode marah sekarang. "Berhenti membicarakan hal menjijikkan saat aku sedang makan. Kau membuat selera makanku menghilang Yoo Young Jae." Ujar Dae Hyun datar. Lelaki itu melenggang memninggalkan meja makan dengan Young Jae yang menatap punggung lelaki itu disertai seringai.

"Jung Dae Hyun yang malang." Lirih Young Jae dengan raut sok prihatin.


	4. Chapter 4

Dae Hyun mengamati gadis bermarga Yoo di depannya dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. Adalah pemandangan yang biasa bagi Dae Hyun yang mendapati wajah merengut Young Jae. Bukan sesuatu yang aneh lagi jika Young Jae marah-marah padanya jika Dae Hyun berlaku kelewatan. Namun kali ini gadis itu tampak berbeda. Young Jae tidak biasanya menampakkan wajah sumbringah menyambut kedatangan Dae Hyun. Gadis itupun tidak marah ketika Dae Hyun sengaja membangunkannya tengah malam karena lapar. Hal yang seharusnya menjadi pemandangan indah dari gadis itu kini nampak sangat mengkhawatirkan. Lihatlah bagaimana Young Jae tersenyum sendiri layaknya orang yang sudah tidak waras. Err, Dae Hyun sampai bergidik ngeri. Apa lelaki itu terlalu sering membuat Young Jae kesal hingga gadis itu tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya marah dan malah merubah raut kesalnya menjadi senyum manis yang mengerikan itu? Mungkin saja. Entah, Dae Hyun tidak tahu pasti.

Pukk

Dae Hyun menjatuhkan punggung tangannya untuk menyentuh kening Young Jae. Sekiranya mungkin gadis itu sedang sakit hingga bertingkah aneh.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan Jung?" protes Young Jae menampik tangan Dae Hyun yang menyentuh dahinya.

Dae Hyun mendaratkan punggung telapak tangannya lagi. "Tidak panas." Lirih lelaki itu mengernyit, namun masih terdengar oleh Young Jae. Gadis itu mengernyit.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak panas?" heran Young Jae.

"Kupikir kau sakit." Sahut Dae Hyun.

"Sakit?"

Dae Hyun mengangguk seraya menngunyah potongan buah yang disiapkan Young Jae. "Ya, sakit jiwa." Ucap lelaki itu.

Young jae langsung mendelik, menatap Dae Hyun dengan tatapan membunuh. "Apa? Gila?.!" Pekik Young Jae.

"Kau yang gila Jung Dae Hyun!" teriak gadis itu seraya melayangkan pukulan-pukulan menyakitkan di tubuh Dae Hyun. Young Jae gila? Yang benar saja. Gadis itu merasa seratus persen waras.

"Ya! Young Jae hentikan." Kata Dae Hyun tampak kewalahan akan serangan bertubi-tubi dari Young Jae. Jika dibiarkan tubuhnya bisa jadi membiru. Karena itu Dae Hyun sedang berusaha untuk mencari celah menghentikan Young Jae sebelum hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

Hup

Kedua pergelangan tangan Young Jae tercekal oleh Dae Hyun. Lelaki itu bernafas lega. Pukulan Young Jae cukup menyakitkan bagi Dae Hyun. "Huft, pukulanmu keras juga, ya." Ujar Dae Hyun setelah berhasil mengamankan diri.

"Kau akan mendapatkannya lagi jika berulah lain kali."sahut Young Jae kemudian terfokus pada ponsel di tangannya. Sepertinya dia tengah bertukar pesan dengan seseorang.

"Bang Yong Guk" eja Dae Hyun mengintip layar datar di tangan Young Jae. Raut wajah Dae Hyun berubah. Lelaki itu menatap Young Jae dan ponsel dalam genggaman gadis itu dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sempat berputar di kepalanya mengenai perubahan mood Young Jae. Sejak awal dia memang telah memiliki firasat aneh mengenai gelagat Young Jae yang tertuju pada lelaki itu. Mereka memang terlihat dekat dan itupun bisa menjadi sebab perasaan lebih yang ditujukan Young jae.

"Kenapa dia mengirimimu pesan?" tanya Dae Hyun.

Kerutan timbul di dahi Young Jae. Apa masalahnya jika Yong Guk mengiriminya pesan?

"Memang kenapa jika dia mengirimiku pesan? Itu bukan urusanmu Jung." Sahut Young Jae acuh.

Gadis itu tidak menyadari jika buku-buku tangan Dae Hyun telah terkepal. Rahang Dae Hyun bahkan tampak mengeras sekarang. Lelaki itu sekarang tahu sebab dari gadis di depannya ini terseenyum layaknya orang gila. Senyum kecut menyambangi wajah tampan Dae Hyun.

Young Jae mendonggak menyadari perubahan aura yang melingkupi Dae Hyun. "Ada apa denganmu Jung?" tanya Young Jae sedikit was-was akan tatapan menyeramkan Dae Hyun yang belum pernah ia lihat.

Dae Hyun memejamkan matanya berusaha mengendalikan diri. "Kau adalah tunanganku Yoo Young Jae. Berhentilah mengharapkan orang lain yang tidak pernah melirikmu. Kau hanya akan tersakiti nantinya." Sahut Dae Hyun menatap Young Jae antara kasihan atau meremehkan, tapi Young Jae dapat melihat kilatan asing yang belum pernah ia temukan di mata tajam itu.

Young Jae bukan orang bodoh yang tidak mngerti apa maksud dari perkataan Dae Hyun. Sesuatu yang hangat menjalar menyentuh hatinya ketika Dae Hyun untuk pertama kali mendeklarasikan eksistensinya sebagai tunangan lelaki itu. Namun sangat disayangkan sulur-sulur kekesalan berimbuh ego lebih mendominas hati dan pikiran Young Jae. Gadis itu menulikan pendengarannya.

Young Jae mengganti pakaian rumah yang ia kenakan dengan pakaian yang dianggap layak untuk berpergian di luar rumah. Bukan sesuatu yang merepotkan, Young jae hanya menggenakan celana jeans panjang untuk membalut kaki sedagnya dengan kaos biru yang menggantung di tubuh bagian atasnya. Hari ini adalah hari libur. Young Jae tidak bodoh untuk menghabiskan seharian waktunya dengan terperangkap bersama Dae Hyun. Yeah, setidaknya tidak untuk kali ini.

Young Jae membiarkan kedua kakinya menapaki trotoar, menyelipkan tubuhnya diantara para pejalan kaki lain yang menggunakan jalan yang sama dengannya. Yeah, sore hari memang saat yang tepat bagi mereka yang hendak menghabiskan akhir pekan mereka. Kali ini Young Jae mengunjungi sebuah taman yang tidak jauh dari apartemen yang ia tinggali bersama Dae Hyun.

Sebuah bangku taman dengan payungan pohon yang cukup rindang menarik perhatian Young Jae untuk menghempaskan pantatnya disana. Bola mata Young Jae berputar melirik pada sekelilingnya.

Beberapa orang tua terlihat menghabiskan waktu bersama anak-anak mereka. Terkadang ada juga anak-anak yang memisahkan diri dan memilih bermain dengan teman sebayanya. Young Jae teringat pada masa kecilnya dulu. Ayah dan Ibunya sering membawa Young Jae untuk menghabiskan waktu mereka di taman atau berwisata ke suatu tempat di akhir pekan. Hal yang paling ia sukai disaat-saat seperti itu adalah ketika ia bisa memakan ice cream kesukaannya.

Di sisi lainnya beberapa anak seusia sekolah menengah memanfaatkan masa pertumbuhannya untuk berolah raga, memancing keringat dan secara tidak sengaja membentuk tubuh mereka. Lihatlah bagaimana tulang-tulang itu bisa bertambah panjang hingga pemiliknya terlihat tinggi. Young Jae menahan dirinya untuk tidak tergelak saat mengingat tinggi badan Dae Hyun. Lelaki itu memang lebih tinggi dari Young Jae tapi untuk seukuran lelaki dewasa Dae Hyun termasuk ke dalam kategori pendek. Yeah, mungkin besok Young Jae akan mencekoki Dae Hyun dengan makanan berkalsium tinggi, walaupun itu tidak bisa membantu sepenuhnya.

"pendek tetap saja pendek" gumam gadis itu menggeleng-geleng pelan.

Sementara di sudut-sudut taman Young Jae dapat menemukan pasangan-pasangan kekasih yang melewatkan akhir pekan mereka untuk mengumbar kemesraan. Wajah mereka terlihat berseri dengan ulasan senyum bahagia yang membuat Young Jae iri. Young Jae mempoutkan bibirnya "Romantis sekali. Jung sialan itu bahkan tidak pernah memperlakukanku dengan baik." Cibir Young Jae. Berselang beberapa saat gadis itu menggeleng kuat. Agaknya dia baru sadar dengan apa yang terucap dari bibir manisnya hingga Young Jae terus menggumamkan kata tidak sekarang.

"Kenapa kau jadi memikirkannya Yoo Young Jae." Gumamnya frustasi.

Young Jae mengeluarkan smartphone dari dalam tas kecil yang ia bawa, memilih aplikasi game yang berada di sana. Iapun mulai terlarut dengan dunia digital benda pipih nan canggih itu.

Beberapa pulum menit berlalu dan Young Jae masih terlarut dengan game di dalam ponselnya. Dia hampir saja menang jika saja tidak ada panggilan masuk yang mengganggu acaranya. Young Jae berdecak, namun gadis itu sama sekali tidak menghentikan kegiatannya. Namun seseorang yang sedang berusaha menghuinginya itu tampaknya tidak menyerah, hingga pada akhirnya Young Jae menggeser tombol hijau pada layar ponselnya.

"Apa?" tanya Young Jae ketus. Kentara sekali jika gadis itu sedang kesal karena kemenangannya terpaksa harus di tunda akibat panggilan tidak bermutu dari pemuda Jung yang kini tinggal seatap dengannya.

" _Bahan makanan kita habis. Kau pergilah berbelanja._ " Suara menyebalkan Dae Hyun memenuhi gendang telinganya.

"kenapa tidak kau saja. Aku sedang sibuk?" sahut Young Jae.

" _Aku juga sibuk. Lagipula kau masih berstatus sebagai maidku. Jadi jangan membantah."_ Young Jae mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar kalimat yang terlontar oleh pemuda di seberang line telepon itu. Dae Hyun memang selalu memiliki cara membuat Young Jae menuruti perkataannya, terlebih minggu ini gadis itu masih berstatus sebagai maid. Itu artinya Dae Hyun masih dengan mudah bisa memerintahkan apapun pada Young Jae.

"Tapi aku tidak membawa uang sepeserpun Jung." Ujarnya mencoba mengelak.

 _"Aku tidak mau tau."_ Kata Dae Hyun kemudian memutuskan sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak.

"Ya! Jung!"

Young Jae merengut. Gadis itu bangkit dari posisinya kemudian pergi meninggalkan tangan dengan kaki yang terhentak-hentak. Jung Dae Hyun selalu berhasil mengubah mood baik Young Jae menjadi buruk. Beruntunglah Young Jae masih berada di seputaran apartemen mereka. Jadi gadis itu tidak perlu mengeluh lelah karena harus kembali lagi ke apartemen.

"Ini, kau bisa menggunakannya." Dae Hyun memberikan sebuah kartu kredit pada Young Jae sesaat setelah gadis itu menapakkan kakinya di ruang tengah apartemen mereka.

Young Jae tidak berkata apapun lagi. Dia sedang tidak dalam mood baik untuk beradu argument dengan pemuda itu. Gadis itu pergi meninggalkan apartemen tanpa sepatah katapun, namun ia terlihat menatap kartu kredit di tangannya lamat-lamat.

Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu. Hanya sebuah senyum licik yang biasa kau temukan di wajah Dae Hyun.

"Mari kita lihat apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh kartu ini." Lirihnya kemudian menyimpan kartu kredit itu kedalam dompetnya.

 ****My Fiance****

 **DaeJae**

 **T**

 **By: Yui4291**

Young Jae bukanlah Zi Tao ataupun wanita sosialita lainnya yang sangat hobi menghamburkan uang mereka demi sejumput pakaian bermerek. Young Jae adalah orang biasa-biasa saja yang hanya membeli barang yang ia sukai sesekali. Itupun bukan barang-barang dengan merek limited edition. Tapi untuk kali ini adalah sebuah pengecualian. Young Jae tidak akan menyianyiakan apa yang ia miliki untuk membeli apapun yang ia inginkan. Biarkanlah hari ini ia menjadi seorang Huang Zi Tao dan menghabiskan apa yang ada di balik kartu yang berada dalam kuasanya.

Young Jae membrutal. Gadis itu benar-benar mengambil apapun yang ia mau. Tas, sepatu, sweeter, pakaian, bahkan beberapa aksesoris. Namun itu masih belum cukup.

Kaki-kaki Young Jae mengarah pada sebuah stand perhiasan. Layaknya seorang sosialita, gadis itu menatap perhiasan di hadapannya dengan mata berminar penuh minat. Namun sosok lelaki beberapa meter dari tempat itu tampak lebih menarik minat Young Jae.

Langkah Young Jae menyimpang mengikuti seorang pemuda yang ia yakini adalah Yong Guk. Ya. Young Jae sangat yakin, hingga gadis itu memeberanikan diri untuk menyebut nama lelaki itu.

"Yong Guk-oppa" panggil Young Jae.

Senyum cerah terulas di bibir kissable Young Jae ketika sosok itu berbalik dan tersenyum padanya.

"Jae-ya? Kau disini?" tanya Yong Guk.

"Ya, begitulah oppa. Aku sedang berbelanja." Sahut Young Jae.

Yong Guk mengalihkan pandangannya pada beberapa paperbag yag berada dalam genggaman Young Jae. Lelaki itu tersenyum sekilas. "Sepertinya kau membeli banyak barang." Ujarnya.

Young Jae mengusap tekuknya. Innernya berfikir Yong Guk pasti menilainya sebagai seorang wanita boros saat ini. "Ya, saudara sepupuku akan datang beberapa hari lagi, jadi aku membelikan beberapa barang untuknya." Kata Young Jae berkilah.

Yong Guk mengangguk paham kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya begitupun dengan Young Jae yang dengan segera mengambil posisi di sebelah Yong Guk. "Oppa sendiri. Apa oppa sedang membeli sesuatu?" tanya Young Jae.

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Aku sedang mengambil sebuah pesanan." Yong Guk tampak mengulas senyum kecil, namun Young Jae dapat melihat guratan senang dari pias wajah lelaki itu, walaupun samar.

Young Jae hanya mengangguk. Gadis itu tidak pernah melihat Yong Guk sesenang ini. Young Jae tentunya turut senang, tapi masih ada beberapa pertanyaan yang mengganjal dalam benaknya.

"Young Jae-ya?" Yong Guk bergumam membuat Young Jae mendonggak.

"ya?"

"Apa kau mau membantuku?" tanya Yong Guk.

"Jika aku mampu, akan kulakukan."

.

.

.

Dae Hyun melirik jam yang tertempel di dinding ruang tengah lalu melirik kea rah pintu masuk. Waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, namun Young Jae masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Untuk ke sekian kali Dae Hyun mendial nomor Young Jae di ponselnya. Namun Young Jae tidak menjawab.

"Ck, kemana anak itu" Dae Hyun berdecak kemudian melemparkan ponselnya asal. Dalam beberapa menit Dae Hyun masih dalam posisinya, namun menit berikutnya lelaki itu bangkit menyambar sebuah kunci mobil dan juga dompet yang tergeletak di atas meja nakas di kamarnya.

Lelaki itu hendak membuka pintu apartemen, tapi seseorang telah terlebih dahulu membukanya.

"Young Jae pabbo, dari mana saja kau. Apa kau tersesat? Kenapa membeli itu saja kau lama sekali? kau juga tidak menjawab telepon dariku." Cerca Dae Hyun bahkan sebelum mempersilahkan Young Jae masuk.

Young Jae mengabaikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Dae Hyun. Dia sudah sangat lelah harus pergi ke super market sendirian untuk membeli kebutuhan mereka ditambah barang belanjaannya sendiri dan juga membantu Yong Guk. Sungguh tubuh Young Jae terasa letih sekarag.

"Jangan hanya mengomel Jung. Bantu aku membawa semua barang belanjaan ini." Kata Young Jae melewati Dae Hyun yang masih terdiam di ambang pintu.

Dae Hyun mendesah lega dengan kepulangan Young Jae. Namun rasa kesalnya kembali membuncah melihat barang belanjaan Young Jae yang sangat banyak. "Apa dia memborong seluruh isi supermarket?".

Dae Hyun menggerutu dengan kepala menggeleng. Decakan sekali lagi terdengar dari lelaki itu. "Anak perempuan memang menyeramkan jika memegang kartu kredit." Oh, Dae Hyun tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana borosnya Young Jae jika mereka menikah nanti. Ah, jangan sampai itu terjadi. Dae Hyun bisa jatuh miskin jika Young Jae seganas itu.

Sedikit bersusah payah Dae Hyun membawa masuk barang belanjaan yang ditelantarkan begitu saja di depan pintu oleh Young Jae dan menatanya di tempat seharusnya dengan senang hati, kecuali barang barang milik Young Jae yang masih berada di meja ruang tengah.

"Menyingkir, biar aku yang membereskannya. Kau belum makan malam bukan? Katakan menu apa yang kau inginkan. Aku akan memasak untukmu." Kata-kata Young Jae seharusnya terdengar manis, namun nada datar yang digunakan oleh gadis itu membuat Dae Hyun meringis dengan satu alis yang terangkat heran. Sebuah pertanyaan bergelayut di kepala Dae Hyun. Ada apa dengan gadis itu?

"Apa kau baru saja terbentur sesuatu?"

Dae Hyun mengabaikan tawaran menggiurkan yang terdengar mengerikan dari Young Jae. Lelaki itu lebih tertarik dengan apa yang membuat gadis yang berstatus sebagai tunangannya itu mengalami perubahan yang signifikan hanya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 24 jam.

"Jung, aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda denganmu. Jadi cepat katakan apa yang kau inginkan sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan memasak racun untukmu." Kata Young Jae masih dalam posisi membelakangi Dae Hyun.

Dae Hyun mengacuhkan perkataan Young Jae. Dia menyentuh bahu gadis itu hingga membuat Young Jae berbalik. Dae Hyun mengamati setiap lekukan wajah Young Jae yang tersaji di depannya. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi lelaki itu untuk mengetahui kondisi hati Young Jae yang sangat jauh dari kata baik. Guratan kelam itu dengan sangat jelas tersembunyi di balik mata jernih Young Jae.

Dalam sekali sentak Dae Hyun membawa Young Jae ke dalam pelukannya. Pada awalnya Young Jae memberontak, namun beberapa detik setelahnya ia mengalah dan menyamankan diri di pelukan lelaki paling menyebalkan dalam kehidupannya.

"Masaklah racun yang banyak. Aku dengan senang hati mencekokimu dengan racun buatanmu sendiri."

Kata-kata Dae Hyun terdengar sadis memang, tapi itu tidak semata-mata membuat Young Jae takut. Gadis itu hanya meroling matanya malas. "Aku tidak sedang ingin bermain-main Jung." Kata Young Jae.

"Aku juga tidak sedang bermain-main." Sahut Dae Hyun berbuah tatapan aneh dari Young Jae. Dalam benaknya gadis itu menebak-nebak apa yang hendak dilakukan Dae Hyun padanya.

Dae Hyun terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi Young Jae yang menurutnya terlihat lucu. Lelaki itu menyentil dahi Young Jae gemas.

"Ya! Sakit Jung." Protes Young Jae mengusap dahinya yang terasa sakit. Gadis itu yakin ada bekas merah yang tertinggal oleh dua jari laknat seorang pemuda itu sekarang.

Dae Hyun terkikik geli. Tangan lelaki itu terulur untuk menyentuh bekas sentilannya. Dia mengusap dahi Young Jae dengan pelan disertai tiupan dari bibirnya. Young Jae sempat berkelit, namun pandangan mengintimidasi Dae Hyun nyatanya berhasil mengunci pergerakannya.

Tangan kanannya menyentuh surai hitam Young Jae. Jari-jari Dae Hyun menyentuh anak rambut Young Jae dan menyelipkannya di telinga. Lelaki itu tidak tahu apa yang kini merasukinya. Seakan mengikuti aliran saraf motorik yang tertanam dalam inderanya, Dae Hyun membiarkan tangan kanannya menyentuh kulit halus wajah Young Jae. Ibu jarinya bergerak-gerak lembut pada pipi kenyal Young Jae sarat akan kasih.

Young Jae tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Dae Hyun berlaku selembut ini. Mungkin saja ini adalah salah satu bagian dari rencana Dae Hyun untuk mengerjainya. Gadis itu penuh antisipasi, namun tubuhnya tidak senantiasa berlaku sama. Tatapan teduh Dae Hyun berhasil melumpuhkan seluruh sarafnya hingga Young Jae hanya mampu menatap lelaki itu dalam diam. Bukan pertama kalinya bagi mereka berada dalam jarak sedekat ini. Bukan pertama kalinya juga Young Jae mengangumi pahatan tangan Tuhan pada wajah Dae Hyun.

Bagi Young Jae, Dae Hyun adalah sumber masalah. Bukan hanya pada tekanan darah Young Jae yang meningkat. Lelaki itu juga membuatnya kesulitan bernafas hanya dengan tatapan.

Jarak diantara mereka terpangkas secara alami. Sedikit demi sedikit mereka dapat merasakan hangatnya deru nafas yang membentur kulit masing-masing. Selama beberapa detik Dae Hyun terdiam. Mata sekelam jelaga lelaki itu menatap manic Young Jae dalam, mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya akan tindakan yang hendak ia ambil. Perlahan ia terpejam lalu detik berikutnya Dae Hyun menempatkan belahan bibirnya diatas belahan bibir Young Jae.

Young Jae membelalakkan mata akan tindakan berani Dae Hyun. Dia hendak memberontak, namun pergerakan lembut daging kenyal di bibirnya membuat Young Jae terbuai. Gadis itu pada akhirnya memejamkan mata. Dia membalas perlakuan Dae Hyun pada bibirnya seiring dengan emosi yang tengah menguasai jiwa gadis itu.

Ini adalah ciuman pertama mereka dalam lautan emosi yang terombang ambing dalam sebuah ketidak pastian. Cinta sepihak memang selalu menyakitkan. Keduanyapun terasa ingin menangis detik itu juga menyadari perasaan yang terselip dalam decakan bibir mereka. Cinta dan sakit hati adalah dua hal yang senantiasa berjalan beriringan. Kini hanya tinggal menunggu bagaimana waktu dan takdir akan mengubah kisah cinta mereka.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _Jus it. Gimana? Masih membosankankah? Atau malah jadi aneh? Jujur beberapa paragraph terakhir author ngetiknya secara nggak sadar. Semuanya ngalir gitu aja. Secara nggak sengaja genrenya jadi agak melenceng. Beberapa kalimat terakhirpun rasanya ambigu banget, iya nggak?_

 _Maaf author updatenya lamaaaa banget. Berhubung masa liburan author sudah habis awal Januari, jadi author agak sulit dapet waktu ngetik, ditambah lagi virus WB yang datang menghampiri. But, don't worry, author pasti update kok, Cuma mungkin agak lama. Mungkin dua minggu, tiga minggu sekali, atau sebulanan itupun kalo nggak kena WB._

 _Berhubung banyak yang berharap ada Bang Him moment. Maaf banget bagian mereka nggak ada di Chapter utama. Tapi, author sengaja buat omakenya untuk kalian. Hope you like this.._

 _Enjoy it!_

 **#Omake**

Yong Guk memutar matanya, mengedar menatap setiap sudut cafénya yang telah berubah hanya dalam hitungan jam. Lelaki itu harus berterimakasih pada Young jae yang dengan senang hati membantu lelaki itu untuk mendekorasi ulang cafenya untuk malam ini. Bukan tanpa alasan, lelaki itu sedang berniat untuk mengajukan proposal terhadap babak baru kehidupan hatinya.

Yong Guk meringis pelan, ini terlihat seperti bukan gayanya. Tapi, jika ini nantinya dapat membuat pujaan hatinya senang, maka lelaki itu akan dengan senang hati membuang kotak malunya.

 **Ctak**

Dua jari Yong Guk menekan sakelar sehingga penerangan utama di ruangan itu padam menyisakan lilin-lilin kecil diatas meja yang menerangi bingkai foto di sebelahnya. Semua persiapan telah selesai. Kini lelaki itu hanya perlu menunggu gadis yang menjadi tokoh utama dalam dunia musim seminya.

.

Him Chan mendesis setelah membaca pesan singkat dari kekasih tercintanya. Gadis itu dengan segera mengganti pakaiannya dan menyambar sebuah kunci mobil yang tergeletak di meja nakas. Tidak lupa dengan mantel hangat yang membungkus tubuh kurusnya, gadis itu kini membelah jalanan kota seoul yang masih ramai. Beruntung saja jarak antara café dan apartement yang ia tinggali tidak terlalu jauh. Sehingga tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Him Chan untuk sampai di Bbang Café.

"Beruntung kau meninggalkan kunci cadangan di apartement Bbang, jika tidak kau akan terkunci disini sampai matahari terbit." Omel Him Chan seraya berjalan cepat memasuki café. Gadis itu memutar kunci yang telah tertancap pada lubangnya hingga suara khas gesekan kunci klasik itu terdengar.

'kling'

Lonceng café berbunyi pertanda Him Chan telah berhasil membuka pintu. Gadis itu mengernyit. Suasana café yang biasanya terang terlihat meredup.

Senyum kecil mengembang di bibir gadis itu. Yong Guk bukanlah tipe pria romantis yang akan bersedia mempermalukan dirinya dengan hal-hal beraroma cheesy. Tapi lihatlah bagaimana lelaki itu membuat Him Chan tersipu bersamaan dengan kupu-kupu yang mengepak dalam dirinya.

Him Chan mendekat pada figura-figura yang berukuran tidak kecil yang ditemani oleh beberapa balon dan sentuhan kelopak mawar di sekitarnya. Lilin yang menyala redup demi tetap mempertahankan cahaya sehingga gambaran-gambaran memori indah mereka masih dapat terliah diantara kegelapan.

Figura pertama yang ia temukan adalah potret dirinya dan Yong Guk ketika kencan pertama mereka. Him Chan masih ingat bagaimana Yong Guk membawanya mengelilingi tempat-tempat indah di Jepang, dan foto itu diambil tepat ketika mereka terduduk di bawah bunga sakura yang sedang berguguran. Mereka terlihat tersenyum cerah dengan binar kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari mata masing-masing.

Figura selanjutnya adalah foto ketika mereka baru pertama kali merajut jalinan kasih dalam hubungan yang jelas. Mereka sedang berada di taman universitas kala itu dan dengan sangat tidak romantinya Yong Guk memberikan setangkai mawar merah pada Him Chan. "Mulai sekarang kau adalah kekasihku. Aku tau kau tidak akan menolak, jadi terima bunga mawar ini sebagai hadiah." Kira-kira seperti itulah kalimat yang terlontar oleh lelaki itu. Him mencebik menatap kesal pada wajah Yong Guk yang dengan kurang ajar mengecup pipinya saat kamera membidik mereka.

Him Chan juga menemukan beberapa foto kenangan mereka di negeri ginseng saat liburan musim panas, ada juga foto mereka yang diambil saat musim dingin, dan foto yang cukup menyita perhatiannya adalah gambar design gaun pengantin yang selama ini ia idamkan. Gadis itu mengigit bibir bawahnya, ia menyentuh figura itu ragu. Gaun pengantin itu terlihat sangat cantik dan Him Chan ingin memilikinya.

"Menyukai design gaunmu nyonya Bang?"

Suara berat Yong Guk membawa Him Chan dalam keterkejutan. Gadis itu memukul pelan bahu Yong Guk kesal. "Kau mengagetkanku Bbang." Ujar Him Chan protes.

Gadis itu mengabaikan Yong Guk yang terlihat tampan dengan pakaian semi resmi yang lelaki itu kenakan. Dia lebih memilih mengalihkan pandangannya secara sembarang. Degupan di dadanya seakan mendendangkan gendering perang, menyadari sesuatu yang mungkin akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Hi Chan memang sempat memimpikan ini, namun dia tidak ingin menebak-nebak sesuatu yang belum pasti. Bisa saja ini hanyalah bentuk sambutan selamat datang untuknya setelah sekian lama menetap di Jepang.

Him Chan tersentak ketika satu tangan Yong Guk memeluk perutnya. Lelaki itu menjatuhkan dagunya di atas bahu Him Chan. Him Chan terpejam mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

"Hime" panggil Yong Guk lirih.

Him Chan hanya bergumam. Ia menyamankan posisinya dalam pelukan Yong Guk, satu tangan gadis itu bahkan tengah mengusap-ngusap lengan Yong Guk yang bersarang di perutnya sekarang. Seikat buket bunga mawar secara tiba-tiba tertangkap oleh retina mata Him Chan. Dia melirik lelaki di belakangnya sejenak. Kemudian meraih rangkaian bunga lambang cinta itu dengan kedua tangannya. Him Chan menemukan sebuah note disana. Gadis itu membukanya. Ia menemukan sebuah cincin dengan berlian putih yang membuat cincin itu terlihat cantik.

"Bbang" panggil Him Chan menatap Yong Guk dengan raut terkejut juga sorot sarat akan keraguan dalam matanya.

Yong Guk menjauhkan dirinya. Lelaki itu bertindak sesuai instingnya. Dia meraih cincin yang sebelumnya berada di tangan Him Chan kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya dengan sebelah lutut sebagai tumpuan. Pandangan tulus mata tajam Yong Guk mengunci iris lembut Him Chan.

"Hime-chang. Would You be my wife?"

Him Chan tentu saja tidak perlu berpikir berulangkali untuk menjawab bukan. Sejak awal hatinya hanya tertuju pada lelaki itu. Bersamaan dengan itu pula Him Chan telah menggantungkan semua harapan tentang cintanya kepada Yong Guk. Kemudian saat-saat Yong Guk menawarkan dirinya untuk melangkah lebih jauh, maka Him Chan tidak akan pernah mengelak.

"Yes, I Would."

Hanya tiga kata balasan sebagai persetujuan dari Him Chan cukup untuk membuat pemuda itu mengulas senyum cerahnya. Sebentar lagi, status hubungan mereka akan berubah dan Yong Guk maupun Him Chan sudah tidak sabar menanti saat-saat mendebarkan pengikatan janji di hadapan Tuhan.

.

.

 _Owari desu._

 _Gimana? Jelek?_

 _Maaf ya author nggak sempet bls review._

 _Big thanks buat kalian yang udah rela review cerita nggak mutu author, maaf juga nggak bisa disebutin satu-satu, hehe..#nyengirgaje#_

 _Kalau berkenan author minta sumbangan kritik dan saran kalian di kotak review_ _J_

 _Xie-xie_


	5. Chapter 5

Young Jae sedang terperangkap dalam suasana hati tidak baik sejak beberapa hari belakangan ini. Seharusnya dia sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang, namun nyatanya suasana hatinya semakin buruk. Beberapa puluh menit yang lalu, seorang gadis dengan seenaknya memencet bel apartemen mereka. Kala itu Young Jae masih berada di dalam kamarnya. Dae Hyunlah yang membukakan pintu untuk gadis itu. Hal tak terduga terjadi setelahnya.

Entah kenapa Young Jae sangat ingin melempar gadis itu keluar dari apartemen mereka. Young Jae benar-benar tidak menyukainya. Bukan hanya karena dia yang datang di pagi buta. Young Jae lebih tidak suka pada gaya berpakaian gadis itu yang terlihat sangat seksi dengan pakaian kekurangan bahan yang ia kenakan. Hal yang paling tidak ia suka adalah Jung Dae Hyun yang memperlakukan gadis itu dengan sangat baik. Dae Hyun tidak menolak ketika gadis itu menyambar bibirnya saat lelaki itu membukakan pintu. Dae Hyun tidak keberatan saat gadis yang memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Byun Baek Hyun menggaet lengannya dengan erat dan bergelayut manja disana.

Apakah Young Jae baru saja cemburu dengan gadis bermarga Byun itu?

Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Young Jae bukan cemburu. Gadis itu hanya merasa iri karena Dae Hyun tidak pernah memperlakukannya semanis lelaki itu memperlakukan Baek Hyun. Dae Hyun memperlakukan Baek Hyun layaknya seorang puteri. Lalu mereka dengan senang hati menjadikan Young Jae sebagai pelayan.

"Young Jae-ya, buatkan minuman untuk Baek Hyun." Dae Hyun berlagak layaknya seorang bos. Dengan gaya sok cool yang terlihat sangat menjijikkan menurut Young Jae. Lelaki itu menyampirkan lengannya pada sandaran sofa tepat di belakang punggung Baek Hyun.

Young Jae melengos memasuki dapur. Walaupun ia merasa tidak rela, namun gadis itu tetap membuatkan Baek Hyun. Jika saja Baek Hyun bukan tamu disana, Young Jae sudah pasti dengan senang hati akan meracuni minumannya dengan garam. Ya, Byun Baek Hyun beruntung karena statusnya, tapi tidak dengan Jung Dae Hyun. Young Jae tidak main-main dengan niatnya untuk memberi sedikit taburan special pada minuman Dae Hyun.

"Silahkan diminum Baek Hyun-ssi." Young Jae memaksakan senyum manisnya untuk Baek Hyun.

Gadis itu menyambutnya dengan baik. "Woah, terimakasih Young Jae-ssi. Aku sudah merepotkanmu." Sahut Baek Hyun mengulas senyum manisnya untuk Young Jae.

Young Jae hanya mengangguk, gadis itu kemudian meletakkan segelas orange juice untuk Dae Hyun. "Minumanmu Jung." Kata Young Jae dengan seringai samar yang tersembunyi di balik bibirnya.

"Ya"

Young Jae segera melesat ke dapur setelahnya. Dia harus menyelamatkan diri sebelum Dae Hyun menyadari perbuatannya. Gadis itu kini terkikik dengan wajah sumbringah. Dae Hyun sudah sangat sering mengerjainya. Jadi sekarang biarkan Young Jae yang mengerjai lelaki itu. Ya, sesekali tidak masalah bukan.

1

2

3

Young Jae menghitung tanpa suara. Dan pada hitungan ketiga gadis itu tergelak. Suara penderitaan lidah Dae Hyun sampai di telinga Young Jae dibarengi dengan suara Baek Hyun yang juga tergelak seperti dirinya. Ternyata mengerjai orang sangat menyenangkan. Lain kali Young Jae akan mencobanya lagi jika ia merasa bosan.

.

.

.

"Ahahahaha, astaga Jung Dae Hyun peruntunganmu buruk sekali hari ini." Baek Hyun berujar dalam gelaknya. Gadis cantik yang lebih dominan imut itu tak bisa menahan tawanya ketika Dae Hyun harus memuntahkan orange juicenya.

Dae Hyun berdecak sebal. "Diamlah Byun, atau aku akan menyumpal bibirmu dengan sepatuku." Kata Dae Hyun seraya meraih tissue untuk membersihkan kemejanya.

Demi keselamatan mulutnya dari sepatu Dae Hyun, Baek Hyun memilih menghentikan tawanya. Berselang beberapa saat gadis itu kemudian mengambil alih tissue di tangan Dae Hyun. "Biarkan aku membantu." Ujar Baek Hyun seraya tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

Dae Hyun tidak mengelak sama sekali. Lelaki itu membiarkan Baek Hyun membersihkan sedikit noda di kemejanya. Gadis itu sedikit menunduk lalu dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Baek Hyun melepas tissue dalam genggamannya dan menarik kerah kemeja Dae Hyun dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya. Dae Hyun hendak protes, namun Baek Hyun telah terlebih dahulu mengisyaratkan dirinya untuk diam. Lelaki itu menatap horror ketika Baek Hyun mendekatkan wajahnya.

Hanya tinggal beberapa mili, maka bibir mereka akan bertemu. Namun seseorang berdehem hingga keduanya menjauhkan wajah mereka secara refleks. Dae Hyun menggaruk tekuknya salah tingkah. Sementara Baek Hyun kembali duduk dengan semestinya. Tidak ada raut panik seperti apa yang diperlihatkan Dae Hyun di wajah Baek Hyun. Gadis itu terlihat dengan tenang memposisikan dirinya secara anggun di sofa.

"Maaf mengganggu kalian. Aku hanya ingin berpamitan." Kata Young Jae dengan wajah memerah. Mungkin gadis itu malu karena menyaksikan Dae Hyun dan Baek Hyun yang hampir berciuman.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Dae Hyun terdengar kikuk.

Young Jae mendengus. Gadis itu membuang muka, enggan untuk menatap Dae Hyun. "Bukan urusanmu." Sahut Young Jae ketus.

"nikmati waktu kalian." Young Jae berujar sebelum undur diri menyisakan Baek Hyun dan Dae Hyun di apartemen itu.

Baek Hyun menyeringai menatap punggung Young Jae yang semakin menjauh. "Dae Hyun-ah, ayo lanjutkan yang tadi." Celetuk Baek Hyun terdengar bersemangat.

Dae Hyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Baek Hyun memang kadang berlebihan, namun inilah yang Dae Hyun sukai dari gadis itu. "Aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu setelah ini Baek." Bisik Dae Hyun disertai seringai yang menghiasi bibir lelaki itu.

 ****My Fiance****

 **DaeJae**

 **T**

 **By: Yui4291**

"Kyung Soo!" Young Jae langsung saja berteriak mencari-cari tuan puteri si pemilik rumah ketika gadis itu sampai di kediaman keluarga Do. Tuan dan Nyonya Do tidak sedang berada di rumah, jadi Young Jae tidak perlu khawatir karena di rumah itu hanya ada Kyung Soo seorang diri. Jika biasanya Young Jae akan menemukan Kyung Soo di dalam kamar atau di ruang keluarga, tapi kali ini gadis itu dengan mudah menemukan Kyung Soo di ruang tengah. Sayangnya Kyung Soo tidak sendiri. Dia bersama seorang laki-laki. Dan sialnya Kyung Soo sedang berada di atas laki-laki itu dengan posisi saling menindih.

Tidak, Young Jae tidak melihatnya secara langsung. Entah sebuah keberuntungan atau bukan. Sandaran sofa masih menyelamatkan mata sucinya.

"Kau yang terbaik Soo" suara itu mengalun disertai dengan suara desisan dan Young Jae membelalak setelahnya.

"Ya! Pasangan mesum apa yang kalian lakukan eoh?"

Kepala Kyungsoo menyembul di balik sofa, begitu pula dengan kepala laki-laki yang ternyata adalah Jong In. Hendak melihat siapa yang mengganggu kegiatan mereka.

"Jae kau mengganggu saja." Kata Jong In berseru protes dan langsung mendapat pukulan penuh cinta dari Kyung Soo di punggungnya.

Jong In mengaduh. Laki-laki itu kini bergantian melayangkan protes pada Kyungsoo. "Sakit Soo" ucapnya.

Pasangan kekasih itu memperbaiki posisi mereka menjadi duduk. Saat itu juga alis Young Jae terangkat. "Kalian masih berpakaian lengkap?" tanya Young Jae dengan polos seraya mengambil tempat di sebuah sofa single.

Kyung Soo memutar bola mata bulatnya. "Memang kau pikir kami melakukan apa eoh?"

Kyungsoo kemudian melenggang ke dapur. Mungkin membuatkan sesuatu untuk mereka.

Young Jae hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk. Gadis itu mengusap tekuknya. "ehehe, aku pikir kalian-" ucapan Young Jae menggantung terkesan ambigu.

"ckckck, ternyata tinggal dengan seorang pria bisa membuatmu berpikiran kotor. Apa kalian telah melakukan sesuatu?" cerca Jong In dengan alis naik-turun hendak menggoda Young Jae.

Segera saja Young Jae melempar lelaki itu dengan bantal. "Hell, aku tidak sudi melakukan sesuatu dengan lelaki brengsek macam Jung Dae Hyun." Hah, mungkin lelaki itu sudah melakukan sesuatu dengan gadis bermarga Byun di apartemen mereka sekarang.

"Kalian sedang bertengkar?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan sebuah nampan berisi tiga minuman menyegarkan di atasnya.

"Memang kapan mereka tidak bertengkar." Jong In menyahut dengan kekehan yang senantiasa keluar diantara sela bibir seksinya. Lalu Kyung Soo mencubit lelaki itu setelahnya. Jong In lagi-lagi mengaduh, dan Kyung Soo sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya.

Bukankah mereka pasangan yang manis? Young Jae terkadang iri dengan hubungan kedua sahabatnya yang sudah mendeklarasikan hubungan mereka sejak lama. Dan jangan heran bagaimana Jong In bisa tahu. Mereka bertiga sudah saling mengenal dengan sejak lama. Karena itulah tidak ada rasa canggung ketika mereka menceritakan kehidupan pribadi mereka.

"Ya, itu memang benar. Aku berhasil mengerjainya pagi tadi." Young Jae tersenyum puas.

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Aku tahu kau kemari dengan perasaan tidak baik." Young Jae merutuki naluri Kyung Soo yang bisa menerka perasaannya dengan baik. Inilah salah satu penyebab mengapa Young Jae tidak pernah bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari gadis bermata bulat itu.

.

.

.

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, namun pintu kamar yang berada di sebelah kamar Dae Hyun telah tertutup. Dae Hyun mengernyit heran. Dia yakin Young Jae sudah pulang, mengingat sepatu gadis itu sudah terpajang rapi di rak sepatu. Bukan kebiasaan Young Jae tidur di jam seperti ini. Dae Hyun mengarahkan langkahnya ke kamar Young Jae. Tangan lelaki itu melayang di udara. Sedikit ragu dia membenturkan kepalan tangannya pada pintu dengan pelan.

"Young Jae-ya kau di dalam?" panggil Dae Hyun, namun tidak ada jawaban dari sang pemilik kamar.

Dae Hyun masih mengetuk, hingga ketukan ketigapun Young Jae tidak menyahut. "Jae, aku masuk." Tepat setelah menyatakan pernyataannya, Dae Hyun memutar knop dan mengesernya perlahan. Lelaki itu menyembulkan kepalanya. Pandangannya bergulir mengamati setiap sudut ruangan. Dia tidak menemukan sosok Young Jae, tapi lelaki itu yakin sesuatu di balik gundukan di atas ranjang adalah Young Jae.

"Young Jae-ya" Dae Hyun masuk seiring dengan seruan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Lelaki itu berjalan lurus hingga ia kini telah berada di sisi kanan ranjang. Dae Hyun mengulurkan tangannya. Ditariknya selimut itu secara perlahan hingga paras seorang gadis yang tengah terlelap menyapa pandangannya.

Dae Hyun terdiam. Bahkan saat tertidurpun Young Jae terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Jemari lelaki itu berlari naik, menyentuh anak-anak rambut yang tampak menganggu kemudian menyampirkannya di telinga. Ia mengamati wajah itu sekali lagi. Kini bukan hanya tangannya yang tergoda untuk menjamah wajah terlelap Young Jae, namun bibir lelaki itu juga tak luput. Dae Hyun menelan ludah. Tenggorokan lelaki itu terasa kering. Bagaimana bisa gadis yang tidak sebanding dengan para model Victoria Secret bisa membuat pembuluh darah Dae Hyun jungkir balik.

Dae Hyun meragu, pergerakan lelaki itupun terkesan kaku untuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada Young Jae. Dalam tempo waktu yang terkesan melambat, Dae Hyun nyaris berhasil mendaratkan bibirnya untuk menyentuh kulit halus kening Young Jae.

Ya, nyaris.

Jika saja sepasang bola mata yang bersembunyi tidak muncul tiba-tiba dari balik kelopaknya. Young Jae terbangun, dan pekikan panik gadis itu langsung saja menggetarkan gendang telinga Dae Hyun.

"KYA! DAE HYUN MESUM, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, EOH?!"

Young Jae terlihat berang bukan main. Wajah gadis itu memerah entah karena marah atau malu. Nafasnya terlihat memburu dan kedua tangan cantik gadis itu kini telah memegang sebuah bantal dan siap menerjang Dae Hyun dengan pukulan.

Dae Hyun tidak tahu Young Jae mempunyai sisi bar-bar yang terpendam dalam dirinya. Lelaki itu kini terlihat kewalahan dengan hantaman bantal yang menerjangnya bertubi-tubi. Tidak sakit memang, namun itu cukup membuat Dae Hyun merasakan kebas pada sekujur kulit lengan yang ia gunakan sebagai pelindung kepala.

"Ya! Hentikan Yoo Young Jae!"

"Tidak bisa! Rasakan ini! Rasakan! Rasakan!"

Gigi-gigi Young Jae mengatup sesekali menggertak. Intensitas pukulannya bertambah seiring dengan rasa kesal yang menumpuk sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Argh! Mati kau Jung Dae Hyun!"

Setelah itu suara tubrukan terdengar jelas. Dae Hyun terjatuh,

Atau

Lebih tepatnya menjatuhkan diri.

Dan Young Jae berteriak nyaring karenanya.

Ya, terang saja

Dae Hyun dengan sengaja menghempaskan tubuhnya. Dia harus menghentikan Young Jae jika tidak ingin mendapat lebam di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Lelaki itu menindih tubuh Young Jae dengan kedua tangan yang mengunci pergelangan tangan Young Jae tepat di atas kepala gadis itu.

Young Jae terbelalak. Dia terkejut dengan reaksi tiba-tiba Dae Hyun. Beberapa detik setelahnya Young Jae tersadar. Gadis itu menatap Dae Hyun tajam. "lepaskan Jung" Young Jae memberontak berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi tetap saja Dae Hyun adalah seorang lelaki. Tenaga pemuda itu tentu saja lebih besar dari tenaga Young Jae yang notabene hanya seorang perempuan.

"Diam, atau aku akan memperkosamu saat ini juga." Hanya dengan sebuah kalimat ancaman Dae Hyun berhasil membuat gadis di bawahnya menyerah pasrah. Young Jae ingin sekali membalas perkataan Dae Hyun namun bibirnya bungkam dan tubuhnya tidak lagi melawan. Lalu Dae Hyun menyeringai puas karena itu.

"Bagus."

Young Jae mengeryit tidak suka melihat ekspresi Dae Hyun. Lelaki itu mengerling. Bibirnya yang kering kini ia basahi dengan lidahnya. Sungguh Dae Hyun tampak layaknya ahjusi mesum yang berhasil mendapatkan seorang gadis perawan untuk menemani malamnya.

Young Jae memalingkan muka. Entah kenapa ia merasa gugup. Sesuatu di dadanya meletup-letup karena takut. "Berhenti Jung, menyingkir dari tubuhku." Ujar Young Jae masih enggan menatap Dae Hyun. Dapat gadis itu rasakan kini jari-jari Dae Hyun tengah menyusuri wajahnya secara perlahan.

"Aku tidak mau" sahut Dae Hyun seraya mendekatkan wajahnya. Lelaki itu menangkup kedua sisi wajah Young Jae, hingga wajah mereka kembali berhadapan. Yeah, walaupun Young Jae masih enggan untuk membuka mata. Gadis itu malah semakin mengeratkan kelopak matanya. Tangan Young Jae bahkan tengah meremas bed cover dengan kuat. Seakan menyalurkan perasaan tak menentu yang menyebar dalam tubuhnya.

Dae Hyun ingin sekali tertawa. Wajah tersiksa Young Jae seakan menggelitik perutnya dengan kuat. Tubuh gadis itu bergetar dan Dae Hyun dapat melihat butir-butir peluh yang bermunculan di dahi itu.

Mengerjai Young Jae memang selalu menyenangkan, tapi untuk kali ini Dae Hyun akan membebaskan gadis itu lebih cepat.

Iris yang sebelumnya tersimpan rapat di balik kelopak mata Young Jae mencuat ketika rasa sakit mengecup kening gadis itu. Dia mengaduh seraya menggusap keningnya.

Dae Hyun tidak lagi bisa menahan tawanya. Gelak lelaki itu kini tengah memenuhi kamar Young Jae. "Ahahaha, kau lucu, Young Jae-ya. Apa kau benar-benar berpikir aku akan memperkosamu eoh?"

Young Jae merengut. Bibir gadis itu mengerucut beberapa senti. Seharusnya Young Jae tahu jika Dae Hyun hanya mengerjainya. "Ya! Dae Hyun-ah berhenti menertawakanku!" seru Young Jae protes. Dia masih tidak terima dengan tindakan Dae Hyun yang membuatnya sangat malu.

"wae? Ini mulutku dan aku bebas untuk tertawa." Sahut Dae Hyun cuek membuat Young Jae ingin mencekik lelaki tan itu hingga dia tidak bisa menertawakannya lagi.

"terserah kau saja Tuan Jung." Young Jae beranjak meninggalkan tempat tidur. Ya, lebih baik dia pergi atau Young Jae akan menjadi gila karena berada dalam satu ruangan dengan orang tidak waras macam Jung Dae Hyun.

"Kau mau kemana Jae?" tanya Dae Hyun di sela tawanya.

Young Jae berbalik sejenak dengan kilatan tajam di mata gadis itu. "Kemanapun, selama aku tidak melihat wajahmu." Sahut gadis itu.

Dalam beberapa saat pintu kamar itu terbuka, kemudian kembali tertutup setelah Young Jae menghilang. Dae Hyun menarik nafas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya dengan perlahan, mencoba menenangkan diri. Dia menatap sisi yang sebelumnya ditempati Young Jae lalu menghela nafas lagi. "Hampir saja." Ujar lelaki itu mendesah lega.

.

.

.

TBC

 _Ok! Ratenya mulai nyerepet dan genrenya semakin menyimpang._

 _Author nambahin cast baru di chap ini. Salahkan DaeBaek yang mulai meracuni pikiran author. But, don't worry, Baek Hyun disisni bukan sebagai orang ketiga kok._

 _Author nggak banyak cuap sih, Cuma mau say thanks bagi yang masih bersedia review. Maaf kalo chap ini tidak sesuai harapan kalian._

 _Last word_

 _RnR if you don't mind.._


	6. Chapter 6

Sejak kejadian di kamar Young Jae tempo hari, hubungan mereka menjadi canggung. Young Jae menjadi kikuk ketika berdekatan dengan Dae Hyun. Sementara Dae Hyun, entah apa yang ada dalam benak lelaki itu. Dia seperti enggan untuk berada dalam jarak dekat dengan Young Jae.

Belakangan Dae Hyun lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk menemani Baek Hyun. Lelaki itu jadi sering menatap layar ponselnya, entah menunggu pesan atau sekedar mengecek notifikasi. Dae Hyun bahkan lebih memilih untuk menemani Baek Hyun dan mengunjungi beberapa tempat ketimbang menemani Young Jae di apartement.

Young Jae seharusnya senang. Tidak ada lagi yang mengerjainya di pagi hari. Tidak ada yang menggoda gadis itu sebelum tidur. Serta, tidak ada yang mengganggu waktu istirahatnya di akhir pekan. Bukankah itu adalah hal yang bagus? Lalu kenapa Young Jae merasa ada ruang yang kosong di hari-harinya?

Young Jae kesepian. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan Dae Hyun disekitarnya. Gadis itu tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika memasuki waktu luang. Game yang biasanya ia mainkan sudah berhasil tamat oleh Young Jae. Menonton drama hanya akan membuat mata Young Jae sembab karena menangis. Young Jae bisa saja menemui Jong In dan Kyung Soo, namun dia sedang tidak ingin berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Jong In dan Kyung Soo hanya akan membuat Young Jae iri dengan kebersamaan sepasang kekasih itu.

Hanya berdiam diri dan mencari hiburan di social media, itulah yang Young Jae lakukan sambil menunggu kedatangan Dae Hyun. Setidaknya Young Jae membutuhkan lelaki itu untuk sedikit menghibur dirinya sendiri. Melupakan fakta bahwa dia sedang menjaga jarak sejak beberapa hari belakangan ini.

Bibir gadis itu merekah ketika mendengar suara pintu apartement yang dibuka dari luar. Sudah dapat dipastikan itu adalah Dae Hyun, lelaki menyebalkan yang tengah ia tunggu.

"Dae Hyun-ah"

Young Jae menghampiri Dae Hyun yang baru saja memasuki apartemen mereka. Raut lelah terpampang dengan jelas dalam rekaman lensa Young Jae. Lelaki itu mungkin baru saja melewatkan hari yang melelahkan di kantornya. Ah tidak, Dae Hyun mungkin baru saja bersama Baek Hyun, aroma parfum lelaki itu terasa berbeda di indera penciuman Young Jae.

"Jae?"

Kibasan tangan Dae Hyun di depan wajahnya menarik roh Young Jae kembali ke tubuhnya. "a-ah, ne?"

Dae Hyun menghembuskan nafas, kemudian kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Young Jae. "apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanya Dae Hyun.

"Apa kau sudah makan malam?" kalimat tanya itu meluncur begitu saja. Young Jae mengutuk mulut dan lidah yang tidak sejalan dengan pengaturan di otaknya.

"Aku makan malam dengan Baek Hyun. Kalau hanya itu yang kau tanyakan, aku akan pergi ke kamarku. Aku harus beristirahat?" sahut Dae Hyun. Pemuda ini banyak berubah hanya dalam hitungan hari.

"Jung"

Young Jae menahan lengan Dae Hyun saat lelaki itu hendak berlalu.

"Apa akhir pekan ini kau bisa meluangkan waktumu sebentar?"

"Apa ada sesuatu yang penting?"

Young Jae menunjukkan sebuah undangan pada Dae Hyun.

Lelaki itu mengernyit. Dia menatap undangan di tangannya lalu menatap Young Jae setelahnya. "Bang Yong Guk dan Kim Him Chan?"

Young Jae mengangguk. "Hari minggu ini adalah hari bahagia mereka" sahut Young Jae kemudian.

Keheningan melingkupi mereka selama beberapa saat. Dae Hyun menatap doe eyes Young Jae dengan mata tajamnya. Lelaki itu sedang mengobrak-abrik rentetan informasi yang tersimpan di dalam retina Young Jae. Dae Hyun hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu. Bibir lelaki itu kemudian bergerak setelah pertanyaannya terjawab secara nonverbal. "kau bahagia dengan ini?" tanya Dae Hyun ragu. Setahu pemuda itu Young Jae menyukai pemuda bernama Bang Yong Guk.

"Aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk tidak bahagia." Sahut Young Jae disertai senyum setelah kalimatnya, membuat Dae Hyun mengangguk. Pemuda itu menarik Young Jae agar mendekat padanya. Jika biasanya Young Jae akan menolak mentah-mentah maka, gadis itu tidak melakukannya kali ini. Dia hanya diam, walau sekujur ototnya menegang. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka berada dalam jarak sedekat setelah hampir beberapa minggu hanya memandang dan memperhatikan satu sama lain.

"kau tahu, aku tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu tanpa imbalan." Bisik Dae Hyun.

Young Jae mengangguk, terlalu hafal dengan sifat pamrih Dae Hyun.

"Aku menyukai Baek Hyun…" Dae Hyun memberi jeda. Dia mundur selangkah untuk memberi sedikit jarak.

Young Jae sudah menduga ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat. Gestur dan tingkah laku Dae Hyun sudah cukup menggambarkan bagaimana perasaan lelaki itu pada Baek Hyun. Itu artinya hubungan pertunangan mereka akan segera berakhir dan kebebasan Young Jae akan tiba sebentar lagi.

Seharusnya Young Jae merasa senang. Dia tidak perlu lagi berhadapan dengan pemuda menyebalkan seperti Dae Hyun dan kembali hidup dalam ketenangan. Nyatanya, gadis itu merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan dadanya. Dia merasa sesak.

"Aku ingin kau membantuku.." Dae Hyun kembali medekatkan wajahnya pada cuping Young Jae. Lelaki itu membisikkan sesuatu dan Young Jae dapat merasakan bibir tebal Dae Hyun di pipinya sebelum lelaki itu berlalu meninggalkan Young Jae yang masih membeku di tempat. Demi Tuhan, Dae Hyun bahkan pernah mencium Young Jae tepat di bibir, tapi kenapa hanya kecupan di pipi bisa membuat Young Jae berubah layaknya seorang idiot?

"Berkata mencintai Baek Hyun, tapi dia tetap bertingkah padaku. Jung Playboy Dae Hyun."

.* **My Fiance***.

Sesuai perjanjian tidak tertulis mereka, Dae Hyun akan menemani Young Jae menghadiri acara pernikahan Yong Guk dan Him Chan. Kedua manusia itu kini sudah siap dengan pakaian mereka masing-masing. Dae Hyun menggenakan setelan kemeja berwarna kuning dengan balutan jas hitam serta celana panjang berbahan kain yang juga berwarna hitam membalut kakinya. Sementara itu Young Jae menggenakan gaun panjang berwarna gading. Layaknya sebuah pasangan mereka tampak serasi.

Resepsi pernikahan Yong Guk dan Him Chan tampak meriah seperti pesta pada umumnya. Pasangan yang baru saja resmi dihadapan Tuhan tadi pagi itu tampak bahagia duduk di singgasana mereka, menyalami tamu-tamu yang berdatangan untuk memeberikan semangat. Young Jae menarik Dae Hyun untuk mendekati Yong Guk. "Oppa, eonnie selamat atas pernikahan kalian." Kata Young Jae tidak lupa dengan senyum manis menyenangkan yang terulas di wajahnya.

"Terimakasih, Jae-ya. Kau datang bersama temanmu?"

Young Jae melirik sekilas kepada Dae Hyun yang berada di sebelahnya. "Ya, begitulah." Sahut Young Jae sambil tersenyum ringan. Dia berbasa basi sejenak dengan pasangan itu sebelum kembali bergabung bersama kerumunan tamu yang hadir disana.

Mereka duduk di meja bar yang disediakan. Menikmati pesta sambil mengobrol bertemankan cocktail racikan bartender.

"Kau tidak terlihat menyedihkan Yoo Young Jae." Komentar Dae Hyun berbuah dengusan dari Young Jae.

Alis Young Jae menukik sementara matanya memicing menatap Dae Hyun. "Kenapa aku harus terlihat menyedihkan. Aku bukan selingkuhan yang cemburu dengan gadis yang menikah dengan kekasihku." Ketus gadis itu.

Dae Hyun menjauhkan bibir gelas dari belahan bibirnya setelah menyesap cairan fermentasi anggur dari gelas itu. Dia tertawa remeh. "Bukankah kau menyukainya." Kata Dae Hyun seraya menatap pasangan bahagia di singgasana.

"Mungkin karena aku sudah tidak menyukainya lagi." Sahut Young Jae mendelikan bahu tidak peduli, gadis itu tidak berbohong dengan ucapannya. Dia tidak merasakan apapun pada Yong Guk saat ini. Young Jae sudah merelakan pemuda itu bersama gadis bernama Him Chan yang bahkan menurut Young Jae tidak lebih baik dari dirinya.

"Ayo pergi berdansa Jung. Berhenti menegak cairan berakohol itu. Kau tidak boleh mabuk karena aku tidak mau menyetir." Seru Young Jae menarik Dae Hyun menjauh dari bar guna bergabung di dengan pasangan yang sudah terlebih dahulu turun di lantai dansa.

Dae Hyun berdecak hendak protes, meminum minuman berkadar alkohol rendah tidak akan membuat Dae Hyun mabuk. Tapi tampaknya Yoo Young Jae sudah gemas karena Dae Hyun tanpa henti menegak cairan menggoda berwarna ungu tua.

Dae Hyun belum pernah melihat Young Jae berdansa. Jadi ini adalah kali pertama gadis itu menunjukkan kemampuannya kepada Dae Hyun. Gadis itu tidak kaku, meski dansa yang dia lakukan tidak bisa dikatakan baik. "Hei, Yoo. Jangan sampai kau menginjak kakiku." kata Dae Hyun jenaka.

"Kenapa tidak. Kau sungguh tampan dengan wajah menderita Jung Dae Hyun." Sahut Young Jae mengundang tawa Dae Hyun.

"Bagaimana dengan satu kali injakan dan satu kali kecupan di bibir nona Yoo." Ujar pemuda itu menaik turunkan alisnya jahil.

Young Jae menepuk bahu Dae Hyun pelan sebelum menjalarkan tangannya menggantung di balik leher Dae Hyun. "Jika nona Byun melihat, dia akan marah dan mengebiri tuan Jung dengan segera." Young Jae berkata santai.

"Baguslah jika dia cemburu. Itu berarti dia menyukaiku." Sahut Dae Hyun acuh.

"Huft, gadis yang malang." Kata Young Jae menghembuskan nafas. Dia mendesis miris.

Dae Hyun memicing. "Siapa yang kau sebut gadis malang?" tanya Dae Hyun.

Ulasan senyum jahil Young Jae kembali menghiasi gadis itu untuk kesekian kalinya malam ini. "siapapun yang pada akhirnya menjadi kekasihmu. Tidak bisa dibayangkan bagaimana kehidupan mereka meladeni Jung Dae Hyun yang sangat menyebalkan ini." Sahut Young Jae.

Dae Hyun berdehem menatap Young Jae dengan raut khas ketika ide jahil menyangkut di kepala pemuda itu. "Sepertinya ada seseorang yang iri?" kata Dae Hyun.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang merasakan itu."

"Ya, tentu. Orang bodoh itu sedang menatapku sekarang."

Young Jae melirik Dae Hyun kesal. "Kau terlalu percaya diri. Aku bukan orang bodoh." Sahut Young Jae diiringi dengusan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Yes, you are."

"Jangan menguji kesabaranku Jung." Marah Young Jae dan Dae Hyun terkekeh karenanya. Young Jae yang sedang kesal menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuk Dae Hyun. Beberapa hari terlihat dalam situasi tidak menyenangkan membuat Dae Hyun tidak leluasa menjahili gadis itu.

"Kau yang memulai semua ini, nona Yoo." Sahut Dae Hyun menarik hidung Young Jae pelan.

Young Jae berdecak, melepas kontak mereka, lalu menjauh dari lantai dansa. "Kau menyebakan Jung Dae Hyun." Ujarnya membuat Dae Hyun tertawa senang memandang gadis itu menjauh lalu duduk di salah satu meja bersama beberapa kenalan gadis itu.

Dae Hyun hendak beranjak menjauhi area dansa, namun seorang gadis membuat Dae Hyun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Hai tampan mau berdansa denganku?" tanya gadis itu mengulas senyum manis pada Dae Hyun dan Dae Hyun membalasnya dengan senang hati.

"Kau disini Baek?" tanyanya.

"Terkejut? Pengantin wanita adalah sepupuku, aku memiliki kewajiban berada disini." Sahut gadis itu.

Tidak seperti Young Jae, Baek Hyun berdansa dengan lebih luwes. Gadis itu tidak lagi kaku seperti ketika mereka berdansa di festival musim panas pada tahun pertama di universitas. Byun Baek Hyun yang polos dan ceria sudah menjelma menjadi wanita dewasa yang tampak anggun dengan gaun biru tua. "Byun, aku sungguh menyesal mengakhiri hubungan kita dulu. Seandainya aku tahu kau akan menjadi secantik ini aku tidak akan melakukannya."

Baek Hyun terkikik geli. "Kau berubah menjadi perayu yang ulung." Ujar gadis itu dan Dae Hyun tertawa.

"Bukankah gadis-gadis suka mendengar rayuan, nona."

"Berapa banyak gadis yang sudah jatuh dalam rayuanmu, Jung?"

"sepuluh, dua puluh, limapuluh? Atu tidak bisa menghitungnya dengan tepat. Mereka terlalu banyak." Sahut pemuda itu bercanda.

Baek Hyun memutar bola matanya malas. Sedari dulu Dae Hyun selalu payah dalam urusan perasaan. Bahkan Dae Hyun tidak bisa menyatakan cinta dengan benar pada seorang gadis. "Dasar pembual" seru Baek Hyun lagi-lagi membuat Dae Hyun tergelak. Baek Hyunpun juga tergelak.

Mereka berhenti ketika Dae Hyun merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Pemuda itu awalnya mengernyit, namun beberapa saat setelahnya dia tersenyum kecil. "Aku pergi dulu, Baek. Terimakasih sudah berdansa denganku." Ujar Dae Hyun sebelum berlalu membelah kerumunan menuju pintu utama meninggalkan Baek Hyun.

 ***My Fiance***

Young Jae tidak memiliki riwayat insomnia yang membuatnya sulit tertidur di malam hari. Gadis itu biasanya sudah terlelap pada pukul sepuluh, tapi sampai tengah malam matanya masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kantuk. Dia berpikir segelas susu mungkin bisa membuatnya lebih baik, tapi itu sama sekali tidak membantu. Young Jae bahkan menghitung domba seperti orang bodoh dan itu masih tidak membuatnya mengantuk. Pada akhirnya gadis itu menyikap selimut hangatnya lalu pergi keluar kamar, bergabung dengan Dae Hyun yang tengah menonton televisi.

"Masih belum tidur?" tanya Dae Hyun.

"Aku tidak akan disini kalau sudah tidur." Kata Young Jae sinis. Gadis itu menghempaskan diri di sofa panjang yang di duduki Dae Hyun dan merampas popcorn milik Dae Hyun yang diletakkan diatas meja.

"Apa kau harus kemari ketika tidak bisa tidur."

"Ch, jangan menjadi menyebalkan Jung." Kata Young Jae melemparkan biji jagung yang tidak mengembang kepada Dae Hyun, hingga membuat pemuda itu menoleh. Dae Hyun menatap Young Jae tajam.

"Jangan mulai Yoo Young Jae. Ini sudah malam. Aku tidak mau membuatmu berteriak dan membangunkan para tetangga." Ujar Dae Hyun kembali fokus dengan tayangan sepak bola yang tersaji di layar televisi.

"Apa yang seru dari menonton pria-pria bodoh yang berebut satu bola. Apa mereka tidak memiliki pekerjaan yang lebih berguna?" gerutu Young Jae. Gadis itu meraih remote televisi yang tergeletak diatas meja dan menggantin cannel sesuka hati, mengabaikan seruan protes Dae Hyun yang berusaha merebut remote dari tangan Young Jae.

"Manusia ini benar-benar." Dae Hyun berujar menahan amarah. Dengan kesal pemuda itu menyelipkan tangannya di dibawah lutut Young Jae dan satu tangannya lagi menyangga punggung Young Jae.

Dalam sekali hentak Dae Hyun mengangkat tubuh Young Jae. Dia membawa gadis itu dengan cepat meninggalkan ruang tengah menuju ke lantai dua dengan bersusah payah. Young Jae tentu tidak akan diam saja ketika Dae Hyun berlaku semen-mena kepadanya. Gadis itu bahkan tidak mau diam sampai Dae Hyun mengancam akan menggulingkan Young Jae dari lantai dua.

Dae Hyun menjatuhkan Young Jae di atas ranjang di kamar gadis itu dan merenggut remote yang sedari tadi digenggam erat oleh Young Jae. "Tidur Yoo Young Jae!" kata pemuda itu mendelik tajam dengan nada memerintah.

"Aku sudah melakukan itu sedari tadi, jika aku bisa Jung." Keluh gadis itu.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Kau harus tidur, atau …"

Dae Hyun menggantung kalimatnya. Seringaian tampak menyeramkan di wajah pemuda itu. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya sehingga membuat Young Jae beringsut mundur. "Atau apa Jung. Jangan macam-macam."

"Atau kau ingin aku menidurimu nona Yoo?" bisik pemuda itu.

Young Jae seketika merinding. Dia mendorong Dae Hyun kuat lalu menyilangkan kedua tangan diatas dada. "Enyah dari kamarku, Jung Dae Hyun!" Young Jae nyaris berteriak, jelas sekali gadis itu merasa takut. Terakhir kali Dae Hyun mengancam, pemuda itu bahkan hampir melakukan pelecehan pada Young Jae dan Young Jae tidak siap menerima perlakuan itu lagi dari tunangan menyebalkan yang katanya menyukai wanita bernama Byun Baek Hyun.

"Jangan memimpikanku Yoo Young Jae. Selamat malam." kata Dae Hyun sebelum mematikan lampu dan menutup pintu.

"huh, memimpikanmu pantat kuda, yang benar saja."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _Yo! Akhirnya Yui update juga setelah hampir setahun hiatus. Maaf banget buat kalian yang sudah mengharapkan kelanjutan ff ini, Yui baru bisa update sekarang berhubung tugas kuliah yang menumpuk dan praktek kerja industri yang bikin Yui puyeng gegara laporan. #ehem!curcol_

 _Big thanks to readers yang sudah mau mengikuti ff ini sampai sekarang, meski author sengklek ini belum bisa memenuhi keinginan readers sekalian._

 _Yui nggak janji bisa update cepet, tapi Yui bakal usahain nerusin ff ini sampe tamat._

 _Yeah, sekian aja cuap-cuapnya._

 _Last words, RNR jusseyo…._


	7. Chapter 7

Beberapa hari berlalu setelah Young Jae sempat mengisi kulkas, hari ini gadis itu sudah tidak menemukan banyak makanan lagi didalamnya, beberapa bumbu dapur juga menipis di dalam toples. Young Jae harus pergi ke super market, lalu Jung Dae Hyun dengan santai menolak untuk pergi menemaninya. Tidak ada pilihan bagi Young Jae selain pergi seorang diri.

Young Jae mengambil bahan makanan sesuai dengan daftar belanja yang sudah dia buat dalam selembar kertas. Satu persatu barang masuk kedalam troli diiringi dengan coretan pada nama barang dalam list yang dibuat Young Jae. Berbelanja seorang diri membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama dibanding ketika Dae Hyun ada bersamanya. Young Jae harus meletakkan troli terlebih dahulu sebelum memilih. Jika bersama Dae Hyun, maka gadis itu tidak lagi perlu bersusah payah untuk mendorong keranjang beroda itu.

Disela kegiatan berkeliling supermarket, ponsel Young Jae tiba-tiba berdering, menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk. Nama Dae Hyun tertera di layar membuat Young Jae nampak menggeser screen dengan enggan.

"Ada apa Jung?" Tanya Young Jae _to the point_.

"Sayang, kau marah karena aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Maafkan aku, lain kali aku tidak akan menolak pergi berbelanja denganmu." Kata Dae Hyun dramatis di seberang sana.

Young Jae sontak memutar bola matanya malas. "Jangan membual Jung Dae Hyun. Aku bukan Byun Baek Hyun yang akan luluh dengan rayuan tidak bermutu seperti itu." Sungut Young Jae membuat Dae Hyun tertawa.

"Jangan cemburu seperti itu eoh? Kau terdengar menakutkan." Kata Dae Hyun menimbulkan dengusan meluncur manis dari bibir Young Jae.

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan Jung Dae Hyun. Berhenti mengatakan hal tidak penting atau aku akan menutup panggilanmu." Ancam Young Jae. Gadis itu sedang tidak dalam mood yang bagus meladeni segala macam kejahilan Dae Hyun yang menurutnya tidak akan pernah habis.

"Calm, honey. Aku hanya ingin kau membelikanku cheese cake." Kata Dae Hyun yang hanya dijawab dengan gumaman oleh Young Jae.

"Belikan aku beberapa strawberry juga." Lanjut pemuda itu.

Young Jae mengernyit. Young Jae tidak tahu Dae Hyun menyukai buah berry merah yang terasa asam itu. "Aku tidak tahu kau menyukai Strawberry Jung?" heran Young Jae.

"hng, bukan untukku. Baek Hyun sebentar lagi datang. Aku rasa ada baiknya kita menghidangkan buah kesukaannya." Sahut Dae Hyun enteng berimbuh dengusan lirih dari Young Jae. Dia tidak pernah berselisih dengan Baek Hyun, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa tidak suka ketika nama Byun Baek Hyun disebutkan selama percakapan mereka.

"Jae, kau mendengarku?"

"Ya." Sahut Young Jae seadanya.

"Satu Cheese cake dan strawberry" kata Dae Hyun mengulang permintaannya.

Oh, Yoo Young Jae sudah seperti pelayan café yang baru saja menerima pesanan dari pelanggan melalui telepon sekarang. "Aku bukan pelupa Jung Dae Hyun."

"Yaya, aku tahu nona Jenius. Sudah dulu, kurasa Baek Hyun sudah sampai. Annyeong."

Young Jae mendengus kesal untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia memasukkan ponsel mahal itu ke dalam saku dengan kasar. Bibir Young Jae bergerak-gerak melafalkan umpatan-umpatan untuk pemuda yang dengan seenaknya berduaan dengan wanita lain sementara tunangannya sendiri sedang berbelanja seorang diri. Dae Hyun bahkan dengan santai meminta Young Jae membeli makanan untuk mereka.

Young Jae terduduk di sebuah café. Berkeliling supermarket membuat gadis itu merasa letih. Dia perlu bersantai beberapa saat untuk memulihkan tenaganya. Semangkuk ice cream terdengar menyenangkan untuk tenggorokan Young Jae yang didera musim kemarau dan potongan Chocolate cake menjadi pilihan tepat untuk mood Young Jae yang sempat memburuk.

Pesanan Young Jae datang setelah beberapa menit. Gadis itupun tidak menunggu lebih lama untuk memindahkan makanan manis yang tersaji untuknya melewati kerongkongan dan masuk kedalam lambung.

Young Jae tidak berlama-lama, meski gadis itu menginginkan waktu berjalan lambat sekarang. Dia enggan, namun Young Jae tetap harus pulang dengan semua belanjaan yang berhasil terkumpul olehnya. Berjalan-jalan dengan beban berat belanjaan tidaklah menyenangkan dan Young Jae ingin bersantai dengan tenang dan melupakan sepasang manusia yang sedang bermesraan di apartemen Dae Hyun.

Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir Young Jae ketika dia menginjakkan kaki di apartemen Dae Hyun yang dia tinggali. Gadis itu berlalu cuek dengan barang belanjaan dan meletakkannya diatas meja makan. Young Jae tidak akan berlama-lama. Suara tawa sepasang manusia tidak peka di ruang tengah membuat terlinganya iritasi. Hell, dia sangat ingin menyumpal mulut berisik Dae Hyun sekarang. Ini memang apartemen Dae Hyun, pemuda itu bebas melakukan apapun. Tapi Dae Hyun juga seharusnya mengingat jika dia tidak lagi tinggal sendiri. Pemuda itu sudah memiliki tunangan, tidak sepantasnya Dae Hyun berlaku manis pada gadis lain dihadapan Young Jae. Setidaknya pemuda itu bisa sedikit menghormati hubungan mereka.

"Mau kemana Young Jae-ya?" Dae Hyun berseru pada Young Jae yang berlalu begitu saja keluar dari apartemen.

Young Jae berdecak. "Bukan urusanmu." Ketus gadis itu melenggang pergi, menulikan telinganya dari seruan Dae Hyun. Meladeni pemuda semacam Jung Dae Hyun hanya akan membuat Young Jae mengalami darah tinggi lebih cepat.

"Dia terlihat marah Dae Hyun-ah." Baek Hyun berujar lirih seraya memakan strawberry segar yang dibeli Young Jae untuknya.

Dae Hyun bersandar bersama hembusan nafas yang keluar dari bibirnya. Pemuda itu mengangkat gelas berisikan air putih dan meminumnya sejenak. Dia menatap Baek Hyun sambil menggeleng. "Dia akan membaik setelah kembali nanti Baek." Kata Dae Hyun.

Baek Hyun memicing menatap Dae Hyun tajam. Dia menggeleng jengah karena selalu berada diantara pertengkaran Dae Hyun dan Young Jae yang seakan tidak pernah habis. Seharusnya Baek Hyun menolak mampir ke apartemen Dae Hyun jika pada akhirnya dia hanya akan melihat dua manusia itu bertengkar.

"Apa kalian tidak bisa berdamai dan menyelesaikan semuanya dengan cepat Jung?" sunggut Baek Hyun membuat Dae Hyun kembali menghela nafas.

"Tidak akan semudah itu Baek."

"Ya, tapi kau harus ingat tidak semua orang bisa menunggu dengan sabar, Dae Hyun." Ujar gadis itu memperingatkan.

"Aku berjanji ini tidak akan lama Baek." Sahut Dae Hyun.

Baek Hyun bukan ahli psikologi, namun orang biasapun dapat dengan mudah menangkap keraguan dari kata-kata pemuda itu. Dia menatap Dae Hyun sejenak kemudian kembali menghela nafas. "Tidak ada yang akan berakhir jika kau tidak melakukan apapun Dae Hyun-ah." Kata Baek Hyun lagi sebelum meraih tas jinjing di sisi kanannya. Dia menatap Dae Hyun sejenak, lalu melenggang meninggalkan pemuda yang kini terdiam dengan kerutan di dahinya.

.

.

.

Young Jae kini tengah berada di taman bersama Kyung Soo yang terduduk di sebelahnya. Dia memutuskan untuk mencari secercah udara segar di rerimbunan pohon di taman kota untuk menekan tumpukan karbon dioksida yang membebali kepala gadis itu. Ubun-ubun Young Jae bisa meledak jika gadis itu tidak segera menjinakkan bom biologis yang terhubung dengan pengaturan emosi di dalam otaknya. Tidak ada yang menyangka jika Young Jae akan bertemu Kyung Soo dan berakhir membahas perkembangan hubungan Young Jae dan Dae Hyun.

"Young Jae-ya, kalian tidak bisa seperti ini terus menerus." Kata Kyung Soo.

Gadis bermata bulat itu menghela nafas layaknya seorang Ibu yang mendapati kenakalan anaknya namun tidak tega untuk memberi teguran. "Apa yang bisa aku lakukan Kyung Soo?" Tanya Young Jae terdengar bimbang. Young Jae sudah mendamba kebebasan dari jerat cincin pertunangan yang membelit di jari manis gadis itu sejak lama. Namun terdapat sesuatu yang membuat Young Jae merasa berat sekedar menggeser cincin itu keluar dari jari manisnya.

"Pahami dirimu Young Jae. Kau harus tahu apa yang kau inginkan." Nasehat Kyung Soo.

Siapapun, tenggelamkan Young Jae ke dasar laut mati saat ini juga. Kyung Soo bahkan tidak membantu menyelesaikan masalahnya sama sekali.

"Keras kepala tidak akan membuatmu bahagia Young Jae. Kau harus mencoba untuk berkompromi." Lanjut gadis itu membuat Young Jae semakin pening.

Kata-kata Kyung Soo berdengung layaknya kaset rusak di kepala Young Jae. Gadis itu mengusak rambutnya kesal. Beruntung jalanan kini sedang sepi. Jika tidak, Young Jae dipastikan akan mendapat tatapan aneh dari orang-orang.

Gadis itu masih menyusuri trotoar yang mengarah ke apartemen. Terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri membuat Young Jae tidak menyadari perubahan cuaca yang sedari tadi menaungi gadis itu.

Rintik-rintik tipis lembut membelai kulit Young Jae tiba-tiba menjadi tebal. Young Jae sudah terlambat untuk menghindari tangisan awan yang menghujam tubuhnya. Young Jae refleks mengangkat telapak tangannya untuk melindungi kepala meski dirasa percuma. Gadis itu berlari sekuat yang dia mampu. Apartemen yang dia tinggali hanya berjarak sekitar 30 meter. Tidak ada pilihan bagi Young Jae selain menerobos hujan.

Wajah menyebalkan Dae Hyun menyambut tubuh basah Young Jae. Pemuda itu menarik Young Jae masuk. Raut khawatir terlihat di wajah Dae Hyun. Young Jae menarik satu sudut bibirnya tersenyum kecut. Pemuda itu terlihat seperti seorang tunangan yang baik sekarang. Jung Dae Hyun berstansformasi dengan mudah dan Young Jae yakin sebentar lagi pemuda itu akan berubah kejam saat mengingat Baek Hyun.

"Pergilah Jung. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Gadis itu menepis tangan Dae Hyun yang hendak membuka keran pada bath tube.

Young Jae merasa bersyukur ketika Dae Hyun tidak mempersulit ini. Pemuda itu langsung meninggalkan Young Jae sesuai permintaan gadis itu. Dia memutar keran air hangat dan air dingin hingga memenuhi tiga perempat bath tube. Setelah memastikan suhu air sudah sesuai dengan yang dia inginkan, Young Jae mencelupkan diri. Gadis itu memejamkan mata membiarkan belaian air hangat dan aroma terapi memanjakannya.

"Ya! Yoo Young Jae apa kau baik-baik saja di salam sana. Kenapa lama sekali!"

Dae Hyun berteriak seraya menggedor pintu kamar mandi membuat Young Jae berdecak. Dia baru berendam sekitar 20 menit dan pemuda Jung itu sudah mengganggunya. _What the hell_. Young Jae berpikir Dae Hyun memiliki pekerjaan sampingan sebagai pengganggu kesenangan Yoo Young Jae.

"Berisik Jung Dae Hyun. Berhenti mengusikku!" teriak Young Jae dari dalam kamar mandi dan Young Jae tahu Dae Hyun kini tengah menggerutu meninggalkan pintu kamar mandi dengan tampang sebal. Entah kenapa Young Jae kini membayangkan bagaimana wajah pemuda itu.

"Ck, seharusnya aku tidak mengkhawatirkannya." Dae Hyun meninggalkan kamar Young Jae. Pemuda itu menepuk gidat ketika mengingat sesuatu. Niat awal Dae Hyun memasuki kamar Young Jae adalah untuk memberi tahu gadis itu bahwa makan malam sudah siap.

"Ya! Yoo Young Jae. Segera turun setelah kau selesai. Aku tidak mau makan malamku menjadi dingin!" kata Dae Hyun setengah berteriak kemudian meninggalkan kamar gadis itu.

15 menit waktu yang cukup lama bagi Dae Hyun menunggu Young Jae yang terlihat berjalan santai mendekati meja makan. Rambut gadis itu masih setengah basah.

Demi kerajaan Atlantis yang tidak pernah diketahui keberadaannya, Dae Hyun tidak tahu kenapa jakunnya bergerak intens naik lalu turun menelan saliva yang terkumpul di mulutnya. Sial, leher jenjang yang terlihat basah itu tampak menggoda hormone Dae Hyun.

"Kau mau aku menumpahkan makan malam panas itu di atas kepalamu Jung Dae Hyun?" Young Jae menggertak setelah tahu hal yang menjadi objek pandangan Dae Hyun. Gadis itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, memproteksi diri dari Jung Dae Hyun yang tidak pernah bisa ditebak.

"Ck. Tidak tahu terimakasih." Ketus pemuda itu. Dae Hyun menjepit sumpit dengan jari-jarinya lalu mulai memakan ramyeon panas yang sudah mendingin.

Young Jae meroling bola matanya. Apa sulitnya membuat semangkuk ramyeon. "Aku tidak memintamu membuatkanku ramyeon, Jung." Sunggutnya menyusul Dae Hyun yang sudah focus untuk memindahkan seluruh isi mangkuk kedalam perutnya.

"Diam."

Young Jae serasa ingin tertawa melihat wajah Dae Hyun yang tampak tertindas. Sangat jarang Dae Hyun mau mengalah pada Young Jae. Pemuda itu bahkan tampak seperti pasangan idaman yang dengan suka rela mencuci piring makan milik kekasihnya. Yeah, sepertinya ada setan yang merasuki pemuda itu. "Jung, kau baik-baik saja?"

Satu alis Dae Hyun terangkat. Dia melirik pada gadis manis yang terduduk di meja makan melalui ekor matanya. "Kau bisa lihat sendiri, Yoo Young Jae." Katanya. Bola mata Dae Hyun berputar jengah.

"Seandainya setan baik itu merasukimu setiap hari. Hidupku akan menjadi tenang." Ujar gadis itu lagi.

Dae Hyun mendelik. "Apa maksudnya dengan setan baik? Aku tidak dirasuki apapun nona." Sanggah pemuda itu tidak terima. Apa yang salah dengan memperlakukan Young Jae dengan baik? Lagipula Dae Hyun bukan narapidana yang memiliki cap jahat.

"Lalu kenapa kau menjadi rajin begini. Biasanya kau hanya bisa memerintahku saja."

"Ck. Saat aku hanya memerintah kau kesal. Lalu ketika aku mengerjakannya sendiri kau berseru protes. Katakan apa maumu Yoo Young Jae." Gerutu Dae Hyun mematikan keran air. Dia sudah selesai mencuci piring. Kain handuk kecil yang tersimpan di dekat counter menyapu tangan Dae Hyun agar menjadi kering.

Young Jae terkekeh. "Ayolah Dae Hyun, aku tidak sedang protes. Aku hanya heran." Ungkap gadis itu.

Dae Hyun tersenyum kecil lalu menghampiri Young Jae yang masih berdiri di dekat meja makan. Dia mengait pinggang Young Jae tanpa aba-aba hingga gadis itu limbung kedalam pelukannya. Dae Hyun terkikik merasa lucu dengan wajah terkejut Young Jae. Manik gadis itu jatuh tepat pada manik tajam Dae Hyun. Cukup lama mereka tidak berada dalam jarak sedekat ini. Keberadaan Baek Hyun membuat Dae Hyun selalu sibuk dengan gadis itu sehingga mengabaikan Young Jae yang tampak mulai kehilangan kendali.

Kening Young Jae terasa hangat oleh punggung telapak tangan Dae Hyun. Pemuda itu meyapu turun ke pipi Young Jae yang sedikit berisi. "Kau hangat Young Jae-ya." Lirih Dae Hyun membuat Young Jae tersadar. Gadis itu mendorong cepat pemuda itu untuk kembali menciptakan jarak. Wajah Young Jae terasa menghangat dan gadis itu yakini ini bukan hanya karena suhu tubuhya yang meningkat.

"Pergilah beristirahat. Aku akan membawakan penurun panas ke kamarmu." Dae Hyun berkata lembut hingga sekujur tubuh Young Jae kembali menghangat. Seandainya Dae Hyun bersikap seperti ini sejak awal Young Jae tidak akan ragu menetapkan hatinya untuk pemuda itu. Namun bayangan Baek Hyun kembali membuat Young Jae tersadar untuk kembali menjemput rasa sakit yang entah sudah berapa lama bersemanyam di dalam hatinya.

Young Jae merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang menerawang memikirkan perkataan Kyungsoo yang masih enggan beranjak dari kepalanya. Gadis itu meminum sebutir obat penurun panas yang dibawakan Dae Hyun kemudian memejamkan mata setelah menyamankan diri. Young Jae tidak tidur. Dia belum mengantuk. Gadis itupun sadar Dae Hyun masih berada di dalam kamarnya. Young Jae dapat merasakan bibir lembut Dae Hyun yang menyentuh dahinya mengiris batin Young Jae.

Dalam gelap Young Jae menatap pintu kamarnya yang tertutup. Dia meremas ujung selimutnya. "Kau kejam Dae Hyun-ah." Lirih gadis itu mengerjap menahan bendungan yang hendak menumpahkan cairan bening di matanya.

.

.

.

"Hyung berhenti tersenyum seperti orang gila. Kau terlihat mengerikan." Pemuda yang lebih muda berseru protes pada pemuda lebih tinggi yang tengah tersenyum lebar menarik kopernya menuju ruang tunggu bandara.

"Ayolah maknae, kau tidak merindukan Seoul?" sanggah pemuda yang lebih tua.

Pemuda yang dipanggil dengan sebutan maknae mempotkan bibirnya lucu. "Aku merindukan Beijing bukan Seoul." Protesnya lagi. Sejak awal dia memang menolak menemani hyungnya ke Seoul yang beralasan mengecek perusahaan mereka di kota ini. Dia lebih suka mengurus perusahaan di Beijing, tempat dimana dia akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya setiap hari.

"Kita akan segera pulang setelah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan disini."

Dengusan melewati celah hidung yang lebih muda. "Pekerjaan pantat kuda? Kau hanya akan sibuk dengan noona dan membiarkanku bekerja sendiri."

Pemuda yang lebih tua terkikik. Adik bungsunya memang tidak sabaran jika menyangkut Beijing. "Mengertilah, maknae. Aku tidak bertemu dengannya sesering kau bertemu kekasihmu di Beijing."

"Terserah kau saja, hyung."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

 _Yosh, Chapter 7 selesai setelah satu bulan lebih. Yui ngerasa chap ini agak maksain, but I have no way. Young Jae udah mulai sadar, tinggal nunggu Dae Hyun insyaf. Yui udah tabahin casts baru lagi untuk mempercepat proses. Mungkin dua sampe tiga chap lagi ff ini bakalan_ _ **END.**_

 _Thanks bagi readersnim yang udah review di chap 6. Semoga kalian suka sama chap 7 nya. Jangan lupa RnR._


End file.
